Pendulum
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: [AU] Desde niño Luke no ha conocido otra cosa que no fuesen la oscuridad y el dolor como aprendiz de Darth Vader y sirviente del Emperador. Mara ha vivido en la luz como aprendiz de Obi-Wan desde pequeña, aguardando el momento en que deberá salir a la galaxia y enfrentarse al Imperio para traer el equilibrio a la Fuerza de nuevo que oscila, como un péndulo, entre los dos lados.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tanto los concernientes al Universo Expandido como a la saga original son propiedad de Disney, LucasFilms y demás, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

 _Muy recomendable leerlo con el tema "Anakin's dark deeds" de fondo._

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 **1 año antes de la Batalla de Yavin.**

El fuego crepitaba en la lejanía. Los edificios eran la leña que avivaba las llamas, las cuales ascendían imperturbablemente en la distancia, haciendo imposible discernir los tonos del ocaso del color de la destrucción que estaba asolando la ciudad que desaparecía frente a sus ojos. El joven, situado en un risco alejado, se mostraba imperturbable ante tal situación, ante los gritos de horror, de socorro y los lamentos de quienes buscaban a los muertos. Observaba todo impertérrito, con la mirada fría y el corazón helado, reforzado con una coraza de indiferencia para no sentirse afectado por todas la emociones que debían de haber estado embargándole ante semejante espectáculo, muestra de la mayor crueldad que podía existir en el universo.

Pero él no la sentía. Se mantenía firme, ajeno, como si lo que estuviese contemplando no fuese más que la destrucción de una colonia de hormigas bajo su bota. Aspiraba el aroma del humo mientras la suave brisa que le azotaba el cabello recorría el lugar, insuficiente para apagar las lenguas rojizas que intentaban lamer el cielo, pero sí para insuflarles la vida necesaria para propagarse sin descanso, sin piedad. El fuego no tenía compasión alguna de los vivos, de los padres, de los ancianos, de los hijos. Sólo respondía ante sus propios caprichos, insidiosos, voluptuosos, dañinos e ingenuos; como un niño que corretea detrás de un animalillo indefenso para torturarle con sus retorcidos dedos, incapaz de comprender el dolor, el sufrimiento y a la desesperanza.

Con la mirada siguió a los supervivientes correr entre las calles, perseguidos por los soldados que disparaban a todo el que no se detuviese para ser detenido y encerrado en nombre del Imperio. Por primera vez su rostro, terso, blanco, dibujó una mueca. Disgusto. No podía entender cómo no eran capaces de comprender que cuanto antes aceptasen el orden militar del Imperio, antes terminaría toda aquella desdicha. Daba igual cuántas ciudades cayesen, cuantos pueblos sucumbiesen a la desesperación, siempre encontraban poblaciones que habían dado asilo a esos insectos que se empeñaban en mostrarse desafiantes ante el Emperador. Con las manos colocadas en la espalda apretó los dedos enguantados entre sí, preguntándose durante unos breves instantes qué era lo que les llevaba a actuar así. ¿Por qué no podían, simplemente, dejarse dominar como los demás? ¿Por qué tenían que levantarse? ¿Por qué seguían esforzándose por luchar? Unió los párpados sin llegar a cerrarlos mientras reflexionaba al respecto. Sí, él había sido así una vez; irrespetuoso, rebelde, ignorante. Pero el dolor le había hecho entender. El dolor era la mejor doctrina, había aprendido de su maestro; con el fluir de la sangre todo era mucho más sencillo. Ahora se arrepentía por haberse mostrado tan insolente en el pasado, porque podría haberles ahorrado horas de inútil adoctrinamiento si su alma, inconsciente, se hubiese dejado doblegar antes de la llegada del dolor.

Ellos y ellas, quienes corrían escapando de las garras de los soldados, no lo comprendían aún. Pero al final lo entenderían. Todo el mundo lo entendía. Siempre. Daba igual el tiempo que tardasen, ya que antes o después el sufrimiento hacía que todo fuese más sencillo de comprender. Todo.

—Señor. —Una voz opacada sonó a sus espaldas. Él simplemente giró un poco el rostro para hacerle entender que le estaba escuchando, aunque su mirada nunca se centró en el soldado que acababa de aparecer—. Lord Vader quiere verle. —Asintió, sin cruzar palabra alguna con el militar, que se quedó aguardando a que le siguiese. El hombre echó de nuevo un último vistazo a la escena que se abría a sus pies, notando ya el calor de las llamas golpearle el rostro, y se dio la vuelta para avanzar hacia donde estaban esperándole.

Cuando bajaron de la cima en la que había estado contemplándolo todo, las temperaturas se hicieron más sofocantes, los gritos más histéricos y la sangre más fresca en el suelo. Los cuerpos carbonizados, o llenos de llagas y pústulas, o con el pecho quemado por los fusiles láser de los soldados, dibujaban un mosaico a sus pies que intentaba evitar. Respiró profundamente para bajar el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta, pues la cercanía de tanta deformidad le resultaba muy desagradable, y apresuró el paso. Vestido de negro, contrastaba enormemente con las lenguas naranjas que salían de las ventanas rotas y las puertas quemadas.

Siguió al soldado hasta una plaza donde en cuyo centro se alzaba, poderosa e imponente, como siempre, la oscura figura de Darth Vader, que parecía intercambiar algunas palabras con un hombre anciano que estaba frente a él, arrodillado en el suelo. Con el rostro carente de emociones, el joven se situó a su lado, observando sin compasión, sin piedad, sin nada, a quien temblaba frente a su señor. Le sorprendió -aunque no dejó entreverlo- que a pesar de las convulsiones que azotaban su cuerpo, y a pesar de las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos, su mirada se mantenía fuerte, dura, desafiante. Su piel cuarteada, quemada por el fuego, debía de estar matándole de dolor, y sin embargo no se quejaba, ni emitía un sólo grito. De nuevo se lo preguntó. ¿Por qué seguía luchando? ¿Es que acaso no alcanzaba a comprender las dimensiones de lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Es que acaso no imaginaba lo que podía sucederle si Vader se lo llevaba para torturarle? Entonces el anciano se centró en él, y una mueca que no supo discernir se dibujó en su rostro despellejado, enrojecido por el fuego.

—¿También adoctrinas a niños para que maten por ti, Vader? —Su voz sonó potente, terrorífica para alguien en esa situación. Él sintió quebrar su orgullo un poco. No era ningún niño, y probablemente había visto más muertes, más destrucción y más sangre que ese viejo.

—Lord Vader no necesita que nadie mate por él —repuso, con un matiz de rabia en la voz. Sí, la rabia solía fluir por él con facilidad. Era lo mejor. Los sentimientos negativos hacían que la adrenalina recorriese con fuerza por sus venas y mitigaba el sufrimiento. Estaba acostumbrado a dejar salir la ira y el odio y a reprimir lo demás.

—Vaya, pero si tienes voz, criatura. ¿Es que aún te dejan hablar por tu cuenta? —Contempló con satisfacción cómo se mordía la lengua cuando uno de los soldados que lo escoltaban le golpeaba en la nuca con la culata del arma. Escupió sangre al suelo delante de ellos, pero ni él ni Vader hicieron nada por esquivarla.

—Si no quieres ser tú el que se quede sin habla, respóndeme. —El hombre que ya no era hombre sino máquina intervino, con el mismo tono carente de sentimientos de siempre. Al muchacho le despertaba devoción que su voz siempre sonase igual, aunque fuese por la máscara que llevaba—. ¿Dónde está la Alianza Rebelde?

El muchacho apretó los labios al ver que el viejo, lejos de mostrarse receptivo para responder, sonreía con suficiencia, con descaro, y soltaba una carcajada mientras la sangre, mezclada con la saliva, le recorría la comisura de los labios. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Por qué? Apretó los puños a ambos lados de sus piernas, con la mente llena de dudas que bullían con tanta fuerza como solían hacerlo sus emociones cuando no era capaz de controlarlas. Vader se giró hacia él, contemplándole con aquellos ojos muertos que nunca dejaban traslucir nada, al igual que su voz, y alzó la mano hacia el prisionero, que de pronto dejó de reírse para llevarse los dedos al cuello, luchando por apartar las garras invisibles que le impedían respirar. Con los ojos cada vez más rojos, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua y emitiendo desagradables sonidos presa de la desesperación, pataleó durante casi un minuto entero, hasta que el siervo del Emperador decidió soltar el agarre.

El anciano cayó hacia delante, jadeando, tosiendo y escupiendo sangre. Decía palabras en un idioma que se le escapaba, probablemente el dialecto propio de esa colonia. Cuando alzó el rostro, al joven se le erizó la piel debajo de la ropa al ver que mantenía todavía esa mirada desafiante. En un impulso desenfrenado por la ira que empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo desenfundó su sable láser, rojo, y lo apuntó a su rostro.

—Lord Vader te ha hecho una pregunta. Responde o muere.

Durante unos segundos ninguno apartó los ojos del otro. Los del anciano eran oscuros. Los suyos, claros como el cielo azul de la mayoría de los planetas en los que había estado. Nadie dijo nada. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración artificial de Vader y los gritos al rededor de los pobres diablos que intentaban proteger a sus familias de la muerte imperial. Entonces el prisionero parpadeó, y él encontró tanta compasión en su mirada que algo dentro de su ser convulsionó. La rabia se disparó en su sistema, y si no hubiese estado tan atento a su presa, habría percibido claramente que Vader, siempre dentro de su ser gracias a la Fuerza, se estremecía con él.

—¡Responde!

Detestaba inspirar compasión. Detestaba inspirar cualquier sentimiento que pudiese ser mínimamente positivo. Él sólo quería que la gente, al verle, sintiese temor. Que todos le tuviesen miedo.

¿Todos?

No.

 _Leia._

—Lo siento por ti, muchacho. Espero que encuentres la salida a tanta oscuridad de algún modo.

Con un grito desgarrándole la garganta, descargó su espada contra su cuello, y pronto la cabeza del viejo rebotó en el suelo hasta separarse de ellos unos pasos. Tardó unos segundos en dejar de jadear, y mantuvo el sable encendido hasta que sintió la mano -robótica también- de su mentor sobre su hombro. Sentía oleadas de lo que parecía orgullo llenándole desde él, y eso le calmó hasta cierto punto y nunca del todo. Porque en lo más recóndito de su ser, esa zona que ni siquiera Vader conseguía atisbar cuando estaban juntos, el niño que había sido, el que había terminado sucumbiendo al dolor que había estado presente en cada segundo de su vida, lloró de nuevo. Pero su rostro no dio muestra alguna de ello. Se giró hacia su maestro mientras terminaba de dar instrucciones. _Acabad con todos._ No se merecían otra cosa, porque habían ayudado a los rebeldes. Traidores despreciables. Insubordinados.

 _Leia. ¿Qué harías si vieses lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo?_

—No dejes que las dudas nublen tu mente, mi joven aprendiz. —Las palabras de Vader le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y dirigió sus ojos azules hacia él. Su cabello rubio olía a ceniza y se movió suavemente con la brisa, que allí era más leve, pero que trasladaba los sonidos y el humo de un lugar a otro de lo que quedaba de la ciudad—. Cada vez estás más cerca de mí y del Emperador. Cada vez tus pasos te adentran más y más en el Reverso Tenebroso. —¿Sabría que hacía años que cada vez que acometía un acto así, pensaba en Leia Organa? ¿Sabría ver en esos recónditos lugares de su mente que había intentado sellar para que estuviesen a salvo incluso del Emperador?

—Sois demasiado benévolo conmigo, maestro.

¿Sabría que en el fondo de su alma se odiaba tanto como odiaba todo aquello?

El transbordador que debía llevarles a la nave aterrizó cerca de donde estaban. Sin embargo ninguno dejó de observar al otro. Ni siquiera cuando uno de los capitanes de pelotón se acercó a ellos para informarles que todo estaba en orden, que podían proceder a marcharse. Ninguno se movió.

—Volvamos, Luke.

El joven echó un último vistazo a lo que pronto serían sólo montones de ceniza.

—Sí, maestro.

Y echó a andar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Para los que me conozcan, soy terrible, lo sé. Para los que no... lo aviso, soy terrible. ¡Hola! Sé que esta es una presentación espantosa, pero prefiero ir con la sinceridad por delante antes que alguien me tire un vaso (o cosas mayores) a la cabeza.

En primer lugar, gracias por interesarte en este fic y pasarte a leerlo, tanto si dejas comentarios como si no. Tu presencia aquí me anima lo suficiente, aunque no lo creas, así que eso, gracias :) En segundo lugar, estoy de los nervios, aunque no lo creáis. Star Wars siempre ha sido el universo más especial para mí, y atreverme no sólo a escribir, sino a publicar cosas es como... guau. Traga despacio, respira profundo y vamos allá. Así que os pido clemencia, aunque las críticas siempre serán bien recibidas. Eso sí, insultos y 'buah, no me gusta qué porquería, te estás cargando el universo Star Wars' abstenerse. Hago esto por diversión, como ya he dicho, por experimentar y teorizar. Lo que vas a encontrar aquí son mis propias apreciaciones, reflexiones y demás sobre los personajes y las situaciones en la que los englobo. Si no te gusta, lo lamento, pero no necesito ese tipo de negatividad en mi vida. En cambio, si es una crítica razonada y argumentada de por qué no te parece bien esto o lo otro, por favor, estaré encantada de leerte y contestarte en lo que sea.

Esto me lleva a la explicación más gorda que puedo llevar en este fic. Y tengo que empezar por el principio.

Soy una gran fan de la saga original de Star Wars (entiéndase episodios IV, V y VI), y como persona que descubrió que había más gente que había escrito cosas de mis personajes preferidos, también soy bastante fan en general del Universo Expandido. Es aquí donde he metido los pies y me he enfangado hasta las axilas, pero es que soy así de masoquista. Por otro lado, también me declaro bastante _hater_ de las precuelas (episodios I, II y III), por lo que si te gustan mucho, lamento disentir. Aquí es donde pasamos de las axilas hasta el cuello. Pero en serio, soy buena persona, me gustan los gatitos y los perritos, así que queredme.

¿Por qué digo todo esto? Pues porque esos tres detalles son sobre los que pivoto para hacer este fanfic.

1) Está basado en la idea original de los episodios IV, V y VI, pero como la premisa es bastante diferente (Luke comienza la historia con Vader y el Emperador), seguiré líneas generales de la misma, pero cambiaré cientos de cosas más, por lo que aunque tenga cosas en común con la saga original probablemente termine en lugares completamente diferentes.

2) Para mí, Universo Expandido es igual a Mara Jade, por lo que no he podido evitar traerla conmigo a este fanfic. Así, igual que Luke comienza siendo el contrapunto oscuro, voy a utilizar a Mara como contrapunto luminoso. De este modo, ni Luke ni Mara van a ser los Luke y Mara originales, porque han tenido circunstancias vitales muy diferentes, así que es **imposible** que sean las mismas personas. Voy a intentar mantener determinadas características que les hagan reconocibles, pero esto es lo que más ansiedad me crea. Sólo espero conseguirlo. Si veis cosas no coherentes, por favor, decidmelo, porque quizás encontréis detalles que me ayuden a terminar de moldearles.

3) Mi hate por las precuelas se cristaliza en que... cojo de ellas lo que me da la gana y el resto me lo invento. Lo siento, soy así y no voy a cambiar. Me parece que George Lucas tuvo ideas geniales pero el desarrollo de la segunda trilogía fue espantoso. No consigo creerme que Anakin es Vader. No consigo creerme que el Emperador se hiciese así con el control de todo. Y sobre todo, no consigo creerme la historia entre Anakin y Padme. Así que voy a dejar caer cosas de mi canonverse en este fanfic sobre lo que sucedió durante las Guerras Clon; por eso pedía perdón de antemano a quien sea fan de las precuelas. En general no tienen mucha importancia, salvo determinados detalles que sí son centrales (como el motivo por el que Luke está en manos de su padre), pero por lo demás, como la historia no se centra en torno a eso, no será demasiado relevante.

(Os dije que esto era un tocho)

¿Algo más que decir por mi parte? Bueno, ya tengo bastantes capítulos escritos, pero de momento voy a remitirme en intentar actualizar una vez al mes (espero, por una vez, poder conseguirlo; que para algo he empezado la historia con suficientes capítulos de antelación). Aún así, me reservo el derecho de pedir que no me lancéis tomates si me retraso, por favor. Opositar no es fácil.

¡Y creo que esto es todo! He preferido explicarlo todo aquí para no tener que ir haciendo aclaraciones en cada capítulo. Espero que, a pesar de todo, os guste este fanfic. Comentarios serán bien recibidos.

 _And may the Force be with you._


	2. Chapter 01

_**Disclaimer:** Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tanto los concernientes al Universo Expandido como a la saga original son propiedad de Disney, LucasFilms y demás, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

Olvidé ponerlo en el prólogo, pero esto va dedicado a mi querida Valeria y a mi querido Daniel, cuyo entusiasmo me ayuda a continuar con esta historia. Y mil gracias a todas las personas que me han leído, a las que le han dado a seguir y a quien se ha molestado en comentarme. ¡Os quiero por igual!

¡Siento el retraso! Pero considerad esta publicación como mi regalo de San Valentín 3

* * *

 **Capítulo 01.**

«El espacio es tan inmenso que sería muy fácil perderse en él...» pensó Leia, distraída, mientras contemplaba a través de una de las ventanas de la nave de su padre cómo una pequeña embarcación se desacoplaba de la suya para, tras quedar inerte flotando en el espacio durante unos segundos, volaba bajo el fuego de uno de los bláster exteriores, haciéndolo desaparecer para siempre.

La joven se estremeció, temblorosa, recordando el estado en que el piloto había llegado hasta ella; más muerto que vivo, se trataba del único superviviente de una misión suicida que podría darle la vuelta al conflicto en el que llevaba inmersa casi desde que tenía uso de razón. Había fallecido al poco de aparecer en el punto de contacto entre unas fiebres altísimas, lleno de heridas de armas de fuego y blancas, con infecciones por todas partes y huesos y órganos tan destrozados que no había posibilidad de repararlos ni siquiera en un tanque de bacta. Tanto Leia como los médicos que viajaban con ella se preguntaban cómo había conseguido llegar hasta donde estaba; su fuerza y su voluntad la habían maravillado hasta tal punto que se había jurado a sí misma que nunca olvidaría su nombre. Janu Del Mira. Habían decidido eliminar cualquier rastro de su existencia tras los quince minutos más agónicos de su vida, en los que él se había aferrado a sus ropajes, con los ojos desquiciados de alguien que sabe que va a morir, y había puesto en sus manos el objeto de su salvación.

Tan pequeño. Tan minúsculo. Pero tan decisivo...

Entrecerró los ojos con un disco negro apretado entre sus finos dedos blancos, notando una vez más que el cuerpo le vibraba por los nervios. Inspiró profundamente, queriendo mantener la compostura y repitiéndose una vez más que todo iba a salir bien, porque habían sido muy meticulosos y las naves imperiales no tenían por qué saber que el rebelde que habían conseguido escapar con los planos habían entrado en contacto con ella para ponerlos a salvo en sus manos. Si les atrapaban, no obstante, no tenía muy claro que fuesen a creer que estaban yendo a Alderaan por una misión diplomática accediendo a su planeta natal a través de aquella ruta, pero tenía que intentarlo. Soltó el aire que había estado aguardando, se irguió con toda la firmeza que pudo y se retiró de su posición para ir a hablar con el capitán de la nave. Tenían que llegar cuanto antes...

Entonces una alarma empezó a sonar por todas partes, y a través de los altavoces que estaban instalados por todos los puntos de la nave resonó la voz del capitán Antilles, que se dirigió a la tripulación con un deje de desesperación en la voz: un crucero imperial acababa de aparecer a su lado. Con el miedo retorciéndose en sus entrañas, Leia regresó a la ventana para comprobar, ante su desazón, que era cierto. Un destructor acababa de alcanzarles. Pronto comenzaron los disparos que hicieron que la nave se zarandease y que ella perdiese momentáneamente el equilibrio. Se apoyó en una de las paredes antes de salir corriendo al primer pasillo que encontrase en su camino. Todo vibraba y zumbaba a su alrededor. La gente había empezado a correr por todas partes, esperaba ella que no presa del pánico. Aún con los planos en las manos y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza dentro de la boca, Leia se escondió en una de las zonas que sólo visitaban los ingenieros que estaban contratados para verificar la zona de los motores. Sudaba debajo de sus finos ropajes, y frenética, empezó a dar vueltas en el lugar en el que estaba, decidiendo qué hacer. ¡Qué hacer!

Respiró dos veces, intentando mantener la calma, porque alterada no iba a conseguir nada, y se centró en buscar una solución. No iba a darle tiempo a escapar ni mucho menos, porque la persecución no duraría mucho más; incluso puede que ya hubiesen encendido el rayo tractor que les haría acoplarse a su crucero. Aunque los escondiese en la nave al final darían con ellos. Si los transmitía, podrían ver el receptor y poner a alguien más en peligro. Que estuviesen allí, tras ellos, para atraparles implicaba que ya no podía seguir escondiendo su alianza con los rebeldes; no podía poner en peligro así a nadie más. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada, y entonces lo vio, rodando por delante de la puerta que ella había atravesado segundos antes, y fue como si la luz de un sol se encendiese por primera vez delante de ella. La ruta. El borde exterior. Tatooine. Estaban al lado del planeta Tatooine...

—¡R2D2! ¡R2, ven aquí!

Como princesa, estaba acostumbrada a estar en compañía de androides, y aunque les encontraba útiles y les respetaba, no habría depositado la confianza en ninguno de ellos para algo tan importante. Pero esa unidad R2D2 siempre había sido diferente, inquieta y concienzuda; mucho más que muchas personas que ella había conocido. Se inclinó delante del pequeño astrodroide, que empezó a pitar, probablemente preguntando qué podía hacer por ella con esa graciosa insistencia que le caracterizaba. Leia sonrió de soslayo, más nerviosa y asustada que otra cosa, y empezó a hablar.

—R2, voy a encomendarte una misión realmente importante. Tienes que grabar un mensaje y llegar al planeta Tatooine. Allí buscarás a un hombre llamado Obi-Wan Kenobi, y se lo transmitirás, ¿de acuerdo? También tendrás que proteger estos datos —le enseñó el disco—. ¿Estás dispuesto? —Se sintió tan estúpida en ese momento, hablándole a un robot como si estuviese tratando con un ser orgánico e inteligente. Pero el entusiasmo con el que le respondió le tranquilizó un poco, aunque no tenía muy claro por qué. Mas tuvo la certeza de que aquel androide llevaría a cabo lo que le había pedido, y eso le hizo mantener la esperanza más de lo que habría imaginado en un primer momento—. Bien, graba esto, por favor...

Las palabras salieron de su boca con tanta rapidez que incluso le sorprendieron. Una vez hubo terminado, introdujo el disco con la información que había sido robada al Imperio y el androide se separó de ella, reuniéndose con el larguilucho droide de protocolo que siempre le acompañaba, C3PO. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose en su fuero interno si había actuado correctamente al mandar al exilio a esas dos criaturas. ¿Y si no lo conseguían? ¿Y si su esfuerzo caía en vano? Al menos estar apartado de todo y de todos los mantendría a salvo, se dijo a sí misma mientras se deslizaba por los pasillos en busca de la zona en la que tenían escondidas las armas, por si acaso se producía un asalto como aquel. Los sonidos de disparos bláster resonaban en el exterior, y Leia notó que el miedo le golpeaba la garganta, pero no pensaba dejarse avasallar por él. Cuando había accedido a ayudar a su padre contra el Imperio había sido absolutamente consciente de lo que suponía; ahora no iba a ceder, ni a lamentarse. Encontró una pistola, sólo una, escondida bajo la trampilla del suelo, y regresó a su posición anterior. Los sonidos de la batalla se habían disipado. Sólo se escuchaban pasos, pasos, pasos...

De pronto una sensación heladora le recorrió el cuerpo, y tuvo la certeza firme de que había alguien allí, con ella, buscándola. Alguien a quien conocía. Alguien...

—No te escondas más, princesa. —Se giró tan bruscamente que podría haberse hecho daño, pero milagrosamente no fue así. El corazón le latió más deprisa aún al ver aparecerse frente a sí, todo de negro, como siempre, a la figura de Luke Starkiller, el fiel discípulo de Vader—. Tu nave ha caído. Es inútil.

Leia sintió que una oleada de rabia le invadía todo el cuerpo, y llevada por un impulso, empuñó el arma, apuntándole, pero él movió un dedo, como si le diese pereza, e hizo que el bláster saliese disparado de sus manos hacia la de él. Lo observó como si fuese la primera vez que viese uno, lo hizo flotar con esos extraños poderes que tenían tanto él como su maestro, y con una leve vibración el aparato se destruyó por completo. Luke la contempló con sus ojos, azules y fríos como las mañanas de invierno en Alderaan, y el desasosiego la inundó por completo, casi la desesperación. Y en su fuero interno la rabia regresó, sintiéndose traicionada.

Odiaba a Vader como odiaba a todos los imperiales, seres rastreros, absolutistas y controladores. Lo más lógico era que hubiese despreciado también al joven que siempre acompañaba al lacayo del Emperador, y en primera instancia así había sido. Siempre tan cruel, tan distante y despiadado como su maestro. Por eso había sido una sorpresa descubrir que a ella la observaba en la distancia con algo de emoción contenida en la mirada; él, a quien había visto hacer gala de una verborrea digna de un senador, refiriéndose a los rebeldes como despojos, con tanto hielo en la voz que podría haber congelado todo el Senado Imperial con su aliento y con tanto desprecio que dolía, la contemplaba casi con anhelo. Le había parecido entonces tan extraño como insoportable, y durante los primeros meses en los que acudió al Senado con su padre, le había evitado completamente.

Con el tiempo, sin embargo, había hablado alguna vez con él. Quizás cuando él había reunido suficiente valor para acercársele, había pensado ella en su momento. Y aunque al principio le había despreciado por ser quien era, había terminado suavizando ese sentimiento, ya que junto a ella, Luke nunca actuaba igual que ante los demás. Su voz se sosegaba, sus gestos se relajaban y sus ojos brillaban con un calor extraño, impropio, siento tan celestes y tan insondables como los que él tenía. No se podía decir que hubiese sentido aprecio por su persona, o que hubiese confiado en él, pero que hubiese sido quien le había buscado y atrapado para llevarle ante Vader había sido más doloroso de lo que le habría gustado reconocer. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Qué hiciese desaparecer esa fachada que mantenía perenne para permitirle escapar? Qué estupidez.

—Debí suponer que no vacilarías ni un segundo en cumplir tu cometido, Starkiller. —Se regodeó en sus adentros al contemplar que el rictus en el rostro del joven se alteró tan insignificantemente que si no hubiese tenido la mirada fija en él no lo habría percibido. Alzó las manos hacia él, señal inequívoca para que la esposase—. Vamos, llévame ante tu maestro. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor.

Sin embargo él no le sujetó las muñecas, y Leia perdió ligeramente la respiración al contemplar un súbito relámpago de tristeza en esos ojos tan diferentes a los suyos. Tan breve y fugaz que sin duda debía de habérselo imaginado. Recuperó la compostura mientras él le indicaba que avanzase, colocándose a su lado, sin tocarla o sujetarla. Leia era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que si no lo hacía era porque no lo encontraba necesario; Starkiller siempre le había parecido, ante todo, un hombre práctico, igual que Vader. Caminó con orgullo hacia donde sabía que encontraría al hombre de negro, manteniéndose firme. Ese era su destino. Ese, inequívocamente. Ella había nacido para luchar por la rebelión, cada vez lo tenía más claro. Por eso no dudó ni vaciló cuando aparecieron frente a la mano derecha del Emperador, sino que respiró con fuerza y se dispuso a hablar con seguridad. Seguía asustada, pero no pensaba permitir que nadie lo vislumbrase ni por asomo.

—Darth Vader. Sólo tú podías ser tan osado. El Senado Imperial no tolerará esto. Cuando oigan que has atacado a una nave diplomática...

—Esta vez no se tendrá ninguna piedad contigo, alteza. Se han descubierto transmisiones en esta nave con espías rebeldes. Quiero saber qué ha sucedido con los planos que le enviaron.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. Soy miembro del Senado Imperial en una misión diplomática a Alderaan.

—¡Formas parte de la Alianza Rebelde y eres una traidora! ¡Lleváosla! —indicó, perdiendo la paciencia.

Por supuesto que no había funcionado. Leia se mantuvo erguida, firme, pero resignándose a lo inevitable. La torturarían y luego la matarían. Su traición era ahora visible y realmente fragrante, y no había posibilidad alguna de que consiguiesen exculparla de sus delitos. No mientras Vader tuviese a su mano el botón que abría las puertas de su ejecución. Luke, que había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio detrás de ella, indicó a los soldados de asalto que no era necesario que se moviesen con un simple gesto, y tras, esta vez sí, cogerla del brazo, se dirigió con ella al interior del destructor. Durante medio minuto ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, pero a Leia le pareció percibir cierta tensión en la línea de la mandíbula de su acompañante, como si estuviese mordiendo los dientes con fuerza, con aprensión, o conteniendo algo que pugnaba por salir de sus adentros. Sin embargo no le inspiró ninguna compasión o sentimiento positivo. Por ella podían arder todos en lo más profundo del espacio, sin que nadie llegase a tiempo para prestarles ningún tipo de ayuda. Sólo esperaba que los androides...

—¿Androides? —la voz del joven sonó ronca, y a Leia se le erizaron todos y cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo, asustada. ¿Cómo...? —. ¿Qué androides?

—Yo no... No sé de qué estás hablando. Tu señor y tú tenéis problemas para...

Nunca llegó a terminar la frase. Él la cogió por los brazos, apretándole fuertemente la carne entre los dedos, y la contempló con una fijeza como nunca había osado hacerlo. Asustada, al principio Leia no supo qué esperar. No había dicho nada en voz alta y no entendía cómo él había podido saber lo de R2 y C3PO. ¿Acaso sus poderes también implicaba que podía leer las mentes de los demás? Empezó a retorcerse, a forcejear para salir de su agarre, cuando de pronto sintió como si estuviesen perforando su cerebro con una pica. Gritó. Luke empezó a gruñir a su lado mientras ella perdía el equilibro hacia atrás, estremecida por el dolor, y agarró su cuerpo con una gentileza que nunca habría imaginado en él.

—No te resistas, princesa. No quiero hacerte daño.

—¿Qué... qué me estás haciendo? —volvió a proferir un quejido. A ambos lados, tropas imperiales empezaron a acumularse, firmes. Odiaba no poder ver a través de sus máscaras, todas iguales, blancas, de ojos negros—. ¡Sal de mi cabeza! —gritó, sin saber muy bien qué decía, pero obteniendo un alivio instantáneo que vino acompañado de una súbita pérdida de fuerzas.

Completamente contrariado por la resistencia que había presentado a sus habilidades, y por el que hubiese podido expulsarle de su mente ella sola, Luke la contempló, desmayada, casi, en sus brazos, y le indicó a un grupo de cuatro soldados que la llevasen a una celda cuanto antes. Tras eso, salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Vader, con el sable láser rebotando contra el muslo izquierdo, intentando tranquilizar sus pensamientos antes de llegar ante él. Por mucho que los usuarios del reverso tenebroso fuesen caóticos e hiciesen uso de sus sentimientos negativos para potenciarse, si se presentaba ante lord Vader diciendo incoherencias, probablemente no terminaría mejor que la princesa Leia en esos momentos.

Un súbito ramalazo de culpabilidad se retorció en sus entrañas, pero lo apagó rápidamente. Era una rebelde. La traición que había sentido en ella cuando le había visto aparecer también se había despertado dentro de su seno, aunque en realidad sólo había estado provocado por su propia incompetencia. Debía de haberlo supuesto. Alguien como ella, tan luminoso, tan deseoso de hacer el bien no iba a mantenerse a un lado ni mucho menos. Leia no era de los que salía corriendo y no ayudaba a los demás, sino que se mantenía hasta el final disparando para que escapase hasta la última persona, aunque supusiese su muerte.

«Estúpida» pensó con rabia. «Sólo tenías que haberte mantenido alejada de todo esto. Era lo único. ¡Lo único!» Moff Tarkin no tendría piedad alguna de ella, pero se lo había buscado. O eso se dijo para convencerse.

Pronto llegó al lado de Vader, que le contempló con sus ojos muertos, sin entender muy bien qué hacía allí en esos momentos. Luke se dio el lujo de recomponerse antes de hablar, sin emitir ningún jadeo, pues aquella carrera no había significado nada para él.

—Señor, sé dónde ha escondido los planos robados.

—Yo también. —Su determinación se tambaleó. La voz de su maestro siempre sonaba fría pero él mejor que nadie sabía distinguir los matices, y aquello no presagiaba nada bueno—. Una cápsula de salvamento fue lanzada hace escasos minutos. Ella los escondió allí. —El soldado que había al lado de Vader hizo una reverencia breve y se marchó sin dilación—. Sé lo que estás pensando. Quieres ir detrás de los planos y traerlos a mi presencia. —La enorme figura del hombre, enfundada en negro, se aproximó hacia él lentamente. El joven se mantuvo firme en todo momento, aun sabiendo lo que probablemente vendría después—. Sí. Es lo que generalmente haría, ¿verdad? Mandarte a por ellos, pues así me aseguraría que no habría fallos. Pero dime, Luke. ¿Quieres ir tras ellos por tu voluntad solícita... o porque quieres enmendarte?

—Señor, yo...

La mano de Vader se alzó como si estuviese sujetando algo invisible, y los ojos de Luke se abrieron de par en par, conociendo el peligro de esa acción. De pronto, todos los que habían estado pululando a su alrededor desaparecieron, no queriendo ser testigos de aquella escena, porque sabían muy bien que podían terminar siendo los perjudicados. El joven rubio contuvo el impulso de retroceder, porque sabía que eso no serviría de absolutamente nada, y se mantuvo firme, con los ojos ardiendo, hasta que sintió aquella desagradable presión en el cuello que le cortó la respiración. Uno de sus brazos se levantó por inercia para intentar liberar su agarre, pero se obligó a bajarlo. Si se resistía sería mucho peor; esa había sido siempre su experiencia.

—Crees que no me he percatado porque no has abierto la boca mientras la estaba interrogando, pero tus sentimientos siempre te traicionan, Luke, incluso cuando crees que no los percibo.

—Señor...

—Sé que se te ha pasado por la cabeza la estúpida idea de ayudarle, pero he de suponer que sólo ha sido momentáneo y porque, por algún motivo que ignoro, pareces sentir algo por esa muchacha, a pesar de que el Emperador y yo llevamos toda la vida intentando que destierres ese tipo de comportamiento.

—Lord Vader... —se mareaba, perdía la conciencia de sí mismo.

—No sabes lo decepcionado que me siento en estos momentos, Luke. Quizás no tendré más remedio que permitir que el Emperador te reclame de nuevo a su lado para que vuelvas a ser... recalibrado.

—Padre, por favor... —gimió de forma casi imperceptible, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, pero Vader pudo percibirlo perfectamente. Aflojó la presión y Luke se desplomó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, entre toses, sintiendo el ardor que le recorría la tráquea—. Lo siento, mi señor Vader. Soy... soy indigno de tus esfuerzos.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así. —Su voz sonó una octava por encima de lo habitual. Estaba realmente alterado—. Te lo prohibí hace muchos años.

—Discúlpame, señor. Discúlpame...

El sith no dijo nada durante unos segundos, contemplando la figura de su hijo retorcida en el suelo, luchando por respirar, y sintió una oleada de rabia que le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Por él. Por sí mismo. Por todo. Apretó los puños en un arranque pero pronto se tranquilizó. Al igual que Luke, su interior siempre ardía en llamas, pero a diferencia de su hijo, él era perfectamente capaz de controlarlo todo.

—Irás a Tatooine a por esos planos y me los traerás a la Estrella de la Muerte sin dilación.

—Sí, señor. Gracias, señor.

—Bien. —Sin embargo, en vez de irse, permaneció de pie frente a él. Primero con la mirada fija en sus botas negras, Luke fue ascendiendo hasta que encaró su máscara, tan negra como su odio—. Límpiate la cara y sal cuanto antes. No perdamos más tiempo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Siempre había sentido una cierta aversión por Tatooine.

A pesar de haber sido entrenada para sobreponerse a cada sensación negativa que le recorría al cuerpo, aquel era quizás el sentimiento que más difícil le había resultado reprimir cada vez que se encontraba contemplando cualquiera de los soles que coronaban el cielo siempre limpio, azul, eterno y brillante de Tatooine. Y no era tanto quizás por la arena, el calor o la gente que habitaba aquella enorme mole llena de interminables dunas que sólo desaparecían para dar lugar a escarpados precipicios y a rocas afiladas que te hacían cortes por todas partes que escocían como mil demonios. Era más bien lo que simbolizaba para ella, el estar atada a un lugar sin posibilidades prontas de escapar de allí. Sabía que no debía anhelar la libertad, como no debía de esperar cosas de otros lugares que no había visitado nunca; lo que se esperaba de ella era que tuviese la cabeza en su sitio, y generalmente así era, porque se trataba de una persona centrada. Pero en realidad no era tanto la posibilidad de marcharse de allí sino saber que no podía moverse tranquilamente fuera de aquel planeta porque si despertaban demasiada curiosidad en sistemas cercanos al centro de la galaxia pondría el foco sobre ella, y eso supondría estar en busca y captura para siempre. No era tanto Tatooine, o que tuviese ganas de visitar otros lugares, sino que si su existencia se descubría fuera del Borde Exterior su vida y la de su mentor correrían grave peligro, de modo que lo único que podían hacer era arrastrarse bajo la arena hasta que la tormenta hubiese pasado de largo.

Siempre había sentido aversión por Tatooine, pero lo que verdaderamente detestaba era el Imperio y lo que les habían hecho, y era quizás lo único que había tardado en aprender a disimularlo más de lo que le habría gustado.

De muy niña tenía el recuerdo de haber sido menos capaz de controlar esos pequeños arranques de ira cada vez que recordaba que se encontraban aislados en ese lugar, cuando rondaba los siete u ocho años, que contrastaban enormemente con la seriedad y la aparente serenidad que la caracterizaba. Por supuesto, su maestro se había preocupado en corregirle cada vez, pero si no le hubiese conocido tan bien como ella creía podría haber jurado que alguna vez incluso le había visto sonreír cuando ella había arremetido contra la injusticia que gobernaba sus vidas, como si encontrase algo bueno en aquella muestra de carácter, en el fondo, aunque en sus ojos siempre había bailado una tibia tristeza.

Enfurruñada por su actitud -la de los dos- le espetaba en respuesta, hosca, que no sabía por qué demonios seguía intentando entrenarla si no era capaz de controlarse cuando era lo que se esperaba. Incluso entonces había sido perfectamente consciente de las aspiraciones que tenía que conseguir, y él solía contemplarla entonces con esa expresión seria tan suya y con esos ojos celestes que siempre le transmitían una seguridad, una firmeza y una fuerza que nadie más conseguía darle, fijos en ella, como si no existiese nada más en ese mundo. Siempre que lo hacía, incluso ahora que ya era una adulta, conseguía que se sintiese pequeña, insignificante, como una cría tonta que no conseguía atisbar con claridad los planes que el universo tenía para su persona. Ese papel del que él siempre le hablaba, pero al que ella no le daba crédito, porque nunca se había creído realmente importante -no era más que una padawan- y dudaba mucho que fuese a jugar ningún papel trascendental en la historia de nadie, ni siquiera en la suya propia.

—Eres una persona excepcional, Mara Jade. Siempre lo has sido. Y serás una de las mejores y más poderosas jedi que haya habido en la historia de nuestra Orden.

Tras esas palabras la pequeña siempre se giraba, apretando los puños y espetando alguna frase desagradable mientras se marchaba de la diminuta casa en la que vivían los dos, pero lo hacía sonriendo, complacida en el fondo, porque Obi-Wan nunca perdía la esperanza con ella, a pesar de que se sentía en aquel entonces un auténtico desastre. Que siguiese confiando en ella no hacía más que aumentar las ganas que tenía por cumplir todas las expectativas que pudiese tener en ella, y se esforzaba cada día más y más para que se sintiese orgulloso de la vida que había decidido salvar y criar. Daba igual lo que él quisiese para su futuro, porque ella se lanzaría a cumplirlo con los ojos cerrados.

Le quería tantísimo como a un padre, y así le llamaba, porque era el único rostro querido que recordaba en el mundo, a pesar de que sabía que no era su hija biológica ni mucho menos. Al principio él la había observado con reproche en los ojos cada vez que se había dirigido a él de ese modo, pero con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en suave ternura y le había dejado hacer. A Mara le gustaba pensar que el viejo jedi le quería tanto como ella a él, y eso sólo magnificaba sus deseos de ser la persona que él esperaba que fuese: valiente, capaz, justa, serena, noble... Aspiraba a cumplir todas esas cualidades sin excepción desde que había tenido uso de razón, frustrándose al encontrarse fracasando a lo largo de su infancia y su pronta adolescencia, como se esperaba de cualquier aprendiza. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Obi-Wan era un maestro severo nunca le había reprendido con dureza cuando había fallado, e intentaba redirigirla con toda la diligencia y la calma que le eran posibles.

A Mara aquello le había fascinado siendo más joven, y una vez, con once o doce años, le había preguntado si nadie había conseguido sacarle de sus casillas en la vida. El anciano había sonreído con tanto cariño y tanto dolor impreso en los ojos y en los labios que la muchacha se había encontrado arrepintiéndose al instante, y se había jurado no volver a hacer mención a aquello nunca. Sin embargo, sus palabras se le marcaron muy dentro, dejando una huella profunda.

—Hubo una vez un joven al que entrené que me lo ponía muy difícil a veces. Era impetuoso y tenía muy poca paciencia para resolver las cosas como los jedi deben hacerlo. A menudo me encontraba corrigiéndole, lo que suponía enzarzarnos en una discusión que podía hacerse eterna.

—Yo también soy... así —había reconocido, ruborizándose mientras él se reía.

—Lo cierto es que en algunas ocasiones me recuerdas a él. Sin embargo tú tienes mucho más temple, más entereza y la mente más fría. Las pocas veces que hemos discutido han sido menos por el modo de vida de los jedi y más porque regañas mis hábitos como si yo fuese el aprendiz y tú la maestra. —Las pecas de Mara habían quedado invisibles ante el rojo de sus mejillas, y Obi-Wan había vuelto a reír suavemente—. Afortunadamente tú eres bastante menos tozuda, aunque eso no quiera decir que a veces no seas difícil de tratar —había dicho, casi divertido, y Mara no había tenido muy claro si la estaba halagando o no.

—¿También murió durante La Purga? —había preguntado con cierta inocencia, sentada a su lado, en el suelo del pequeño salón circular de su casa, creyendo que ese era el motivo de la pena que le asaltaba al hablar de él. La mirada del adulto se había endurecido tanto que la hizo sentirse cohibida, y si lo hubiese creído posible, Mara habría jurado haber atisbado una pizca de rabia y de rencor en sus ojos.

—No. No, ni mucho menos. De hecho muchos buenos jedis murieron bajo el peso de su sable láser. —Mara se horrorizó tanto que no encontró fuerzas para hablar en ese momento—. Nos traicionó a todos, presa de una ambición que nunca habría imaginado en él, y se puso del lado del Emperador para subyugar a toda la galaxia. Dejó de ser el hombre bueno que yo conocía para transformarse en Darth Vader.

La expresión en los ojos de Obi-Wan se hizo tan acerada, su aura se volvió tan intensa y la Fuerza que sentía siempre pacífica dentro de él se revolvió con tanta violencia que la joven sintió como si el filo de un cuchillo acabase de posarse en su garganta y le cortó la respiración. Nunca le había visto así, y sintió tal oleada de miedo que no pudo controlarla en absoluto. No obstante fue eso lo que hizo que el anciano reaccionase, al percibir el temor de su joven discípula a través de la Fuerza, y respiró profundamente, buscando controlar sus emociones.

—Lo siento, Mara. Ven. —En ese momento la muchacha se percató de que se había apartado de él—. No quería asustarte.

—Es que... nunca te había visto... —consiguió decir—. Te hizo daño. —No había sido una pregunta.

—Sí. Aunque reconozco que no fui el más perjudicado de todo esto. —Mara observó que apretaba los puños sobre sus ropajes claros—. Yo conseguí huir. Esconderme. Y fue una suerte que te encontrase porque si no, ignoro lo que él o el Emperador podrían haber hecho contigo. —De nuevo percibió un intenso dolor dentro de él, y Mara deseó con todas sus fuerzas terminar esa conversación, pero su lengua, inquieta, habló un poco más, ya que Obi-Wan nunca hacía referencias a su pasado. Nunca. Era como ver agua brotando de un manantial seco por primera vez, y una pequeña parte de su ser, egoísta, le hizo continuar.

—¿Me habría matado?

—Quizás. O te habría recogido para entrenarte bajo su mando. No lo sé. El Emperador es un hombre retorcido, sin lugar a dudas, y no siempre alcanzo a comprender la complejidad de sus pensamientos. Pero al menos a ti pude salvarte de eso...

La muchacha mantuvo sus ojos verdes puestos sobre el jedi, ansiosa por preguntar a quién se refería con esa frase incompleta, porque estaba claro que por su mente pululaba un nombre que pugnaba por salir a la luz. ¿Se refería a Darth Vader? ¿O había alguien más...? No se atrevió a presionar más por esa zona, temerosa de hacer salir a la luz recuerdos tan dolorosos que ni él ni ella habrían podido soportarlo del todo, así que decidió que prefería quedarse con esa duda. La que no pudo retener en sus labios fue otra, mientras acariciaba con los dedos morenos el sable de luz que pendía de su cinto.

—Maestro. —Rara vez se refería a él así, pero se sentía incapaz de llamarle 'padre' en esos momentos; Mara sabía distinguir muy bien cuando estaba haciendo de progenitor y cuando de tutor—. Este sable... —Se sorprendió al verle sonreír.

—Eres muy intuitiva, Mara. Eso puede salvarte en más de una ocasión. —Emitió un suspiro cansino—. Sí. Era de él.

—¿Cómo es que lo tenías tú?

—Eso, jovencita, no te interesa en absoluto, de momento. —Mara frunció el ceño y volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez entre avergonzada y ofendida, lo que sólo hizo que el adulto sonriese de forma más pronunciada—. Pero contestaré a la otra duda que surca tu mente con tanta insistencia. Su nombre era Anakin Skywalker.

Cualquier rastro de enfado que hubiese anidado dentro de ella, ya fuese por su respuesta o porque odiaba que pudiese leer en ella con tanta facilidad, desapareció por completo ante esa revelación. Una imagen, clara como el día, surgió de la nada ante sus ojos: la de un joven alto, rubio y de mirada celeste que sonreía con suficiencia, orgulloso de sí mismo. Vestía como un jedi y reconoció rápidamente su sable láser colgado del cinto. Luego se transformó en una horrible figura de negro, retorcida como la oscuridad, que sólo le inspiró recelo y temor. Se estremeció, preguntándose qué podía llevar a un hombre a abandonar el camino de luz para sumergirse en unas tinieblas tan densas. No obstante su joven mente, que saltaba con rapidez de un tema a otro, no le dio más vueltas de las necesarias a ese tema, ya que aún no conocía el ansia de poder y se mantenía pura como un diamante recién pulido. No, había sido otra cosa que la que había llamado su atención, desterrando cualquier otra idea.

—Skywalker... ¿No se apellida así el granjero de humedades que vive no demasiado lejos de aquí? —aunque su casa quedaba a mucha distancia de cualquier parte, lo que estaba sólo a medio día de camino lo consideraba relativamente cerca.

—Así es. Owen era su hermano.

—¿Era? ¿Murió? —preguntó, extrañada, pues no le había dado esa impresión. Obi-Wan había fruncido el ceño, quizás sopesando una respuesta certera a esa pregunta.

—Eso es bastante difícil de decidir, Mara, pero yo diría que sí. Porque cuando se transformó en Darth Vader, quien sigue asolando con su maldad, Anakin Skywalker desapareció en el reverso tenebroso para siempre.

Aquello le había entristecido, sorprendentemente, porque esa verdad resultaba tan desoladora como dolorosa para Kenobi, quien se mantuvo silencioso el resto de la jornada, dando entender a la joven que no tenía intención alguna de conversar sobre eso ni sobre nada en las horas que les quedaban despiertos. De todos modos Mara no habría querido continuar, porque los pensamientos le habían bullido con rapidez en la cabeza y de no haber estado concentrada para que Obi-Wan no hubiese podido leerlos, habrían escapado de su mente a la misma velocidad que como se sucedían ante ella. Esa noche había decidido que de algún modo u otro conseguiría que la paz llegase a su maestro con respecto a ese asunto, le costase lo que le costase.

Habían pasado seis años desde esa conversación. Por aquel entonces Mara no había sido más que una cría preguntona, y cuando miraba atrás y recordaba cosas como aquella se daba cuenta de que había cambiado muchísimo, aunque en ese momento no lo habría creído posible. Seguía siendo hosca, seguía teniendo mal genio, pero se sentía mucho más prudente, más segura de sí misma y de sus capacidades.

Montada en una rudimentaria speeder que había conseguido comprar trabajando aquí y allá en las diferentes ciudades, regresaba ese día bajo los ardientes soles a casa después de haberse pasado varias semanas dando vueltas para intentar conseguir fondos para obtener provisiones. Obi-Wan se empeñaba en que tenían que vivir de lo que el desierto les daba, pero cuando Mara empezaba a espetar que a ella lo único que le provocaba eran dolores de cabeza, la dejaba marchar para que campase a sus anchas y consiguiese lo que quisiese. Hacía tiempo que Kenobi había declarado que tenía total confianza en su adiestramiento y que sabía perfectamente que encontraría la forma correcta de lidiar en cada situación. Ignoraba si lo había hecho para tranquilizarla o para presionarla, pero había intentado no pensar en la sensación de agobio que esa idea le había anclado en el estómago y centrarse en que si su maestro la consideraba preparada, quizás realmente lo estuviese.

Lo más curioso había sido descubrir con el paso del tiempo que Obi-Wan había tenido razón en su momento. Se había encontrado siendo capaz de mantener la calma y de afrontar con envidiable tranquilidad determinadas situaciones que en su niñez se habría creído incapaz. Eso había reforzado mucho la imagen que tenía de sí misma, la había hecho madurar y sentirse preparada para lo que fuese que el destino tuviese para ella, en ese momento o más adelante.

Pero la verdad era que nunca habría esperado el desarrollo de los acontecimientos posteriores.

Faltaban algunas horas para que siquiera se atisbase de lejos el emplazamiento donde su casa se mantenía oculta a los curiosos y a los extraños cuando percibió una perturbación en la Fuerza, tan intensa y demoledora que le hizo perder el control de su vehículo y estrellarse contra el suelo. Mientras caía, quedando bocarriba sobre la abrasadora arena recalentada de todo el día, la Fuerza trajo consigo varias imágenes que hicieron que su pecho vibrase intensamente. No le hizo falta demasiado esfuerzo para reconocer al hombre-máquina que había visto años atrás, cuando le habían hablado de él. Vader había estado relativamente cerca de ese sistema y esa idea le insufló un extraño sentimiento en su interior. Sin embargo no fue la única escena. A su lado, un joven rubio que no debía ser mucho mayor que ella se giraba para escoltar a una muchacha de pelo castaño y gesto casi impenetrable a través de los pasillos de una nave de paredes blancas y suelo negro, y esa escena le hizo sentirse mucho más confusa que antes.

«No pueden tratarse de momentos simultáneos. No puede...»

Tirada en la arena, con la respiración acelerada, intentó normalizarla y se quitó el paño que le cubría la boca para que no le entrase arena mientras conducía. Repitió los ejercicios de meditación que conocía desde niña, consiguiendo alcanzar una relativa paz; la Fuerza estaba tranquila en ese momento, sin más alteraciones, y eso le dio pie a poder reflexionar sobre lo que se le había permitido ver. Con los párpados unidos, repasó a conciencia la visión, y la certeza de que eso había sucedido relativamente cerca de allí y el desconcierto que ello suponía aumentaron considerablemente. Simplemente no había podido ser, porque el muchacho que había visto, tan claramente como si hubiese estado caminando a su lado, era la viva imagen de Anakin Skywalker como ella le había visualizado en su momento, al descubrir su existencia. Sin embargo, pronto cayó en la cuenta de su propio error.

«No eran iguales. Parecidos, pero no iguales.»

Además de pequeñas diferencias en su físico, aunque altivo y algo soberbio, el antiguo padawan de Kenobi le había transmitido cierta calidez; repleto de emociones que quizás debían ser menos intensas, Anakin le había parecido muy humano. El joven que había visto caminando por los pasillos de esa nave, sin embargo, le había dejado un sentimiento helador en el cuerpo, como si pendiese de un hilo ante un mar oscuro y hubiese encontrado la forma de hacerse inmune a ese miedo.

Respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes junto a Obi-Wan para poder transmitirle lo que la Fuerza le había mandado, pues debía significar algo importante. Se subió en su viejo speeder con determinación, volviendo a cubrirse los labios y asegurándose de tener la cabeza bien protegida y los ojos protegidos con sus gafas; entonces, cuando estaba a punto de arrancar, algo en la lejanía llamó su atención. Era una figura alta que se movía hacia el este con esa torpeza mecánica propia de los androides, brillando dorado bajo lo que empezaba a ser el lento ocaso de los soles. La escena se le antojó cuanto menos que desconcertante a la joven, que accionó el motor para acercarse al robot. Se detuvo a su lado escasos minutos después, y su voz metálica le llenó los oídos.

—¡Oh, cielos, menos mal! Creí que terminaría mis días tirado en cualquier esquina como en un desguace.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, androide? —Mara dejó al aire de nuevo su boca y sus ojos, contemplándolo con curiosidad.

—Oh, permítame que me presente. —Cada palabra iba acompañada de un movimiento casi brusco de sus rígidas articulaciones—. Mi nombre es C3PO. Relaciones cibernéticas humanas. Estoy especializado en más de 6 millones de formas de comunicación y...

—Pues como no aprendas a comunicarte con más de 6 millones de granos de arena, si sigues en esa dirección no vas a encontrar mucha conversación en prácticamente días de distancia —cortó bruscamente. Fue gracioso ver casi la contrariedad reflejada en un rostro que no estaba diseñado para transmitir emociones—. ¿Qué hace un androide de protocolo vagando por estos páramos sin compañía de cualquier otra criatura orgánica?

—Bueno, mi complemento y yo nos estrellamos atrás y...

—¿Tu complemento?

—Sí, un astrodroide muy cabezón llamado R2D2 —repuso con cierta irritación—. El muy condenado decidió que la otra dirección era sin duda mejor y nos separamos, cuando está claro que...

—¿Y dices que os estrellasteis? —La imagen de los pasillos de la nave se le vino a la cabeza, no supo muy bien por qué, pero supo que su instinto no le fallaba y que estaba relacionado con eso.

—Oh, sí. Nuestra cápsula. Nuestra nave fue invadida por soldados imperiales y R2 se empeñó en que teníamos que escapar, así que nos introdujimos en una cápsula de salvamento y acabamos en ese desértico planeta. Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?

—En Tatooine. Tan alejados del centro del universo que nadie de por aquí ha soñado con verlo jamás. —Se mantuvo pensativa mientras el androide continuó divagando sobre cosas que no le interesaron demasiado—. ¿Por qué tu complemento tomó la iniciativa de huir? Es poco habitual en un androide.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé. La mayoría de las veces no consigo entenderle. Está claro que no lo programaron bien en su momento. Por cierto, ¿con quién tengo el honor de estar hablando en estos momentos?

La certeza de que aquellos dos androides estaban relacionados con Vader, el joven y la chica crecía dentro de ella de forma arrolladora, y Mara sabía reconocer perfectamente cuando la Fuerza le estaba mandando una señal tan clara. Aquello le había mantenido ensimismada de nuevo, y fue la pregunta de C3PO la que le sacó de su aislamiento.

—¿Qué? Oh, Mara. Mara Jade. —Guardó silencio unos segundos más. El sol más grande se mantenía aún a cierta altura, por lo que era probable que aún tuviesen suficiente tiempo para lo que estaba pensando—. Ven, C3PO. Sube a la moto. Vamos a ir a buscar a tu complemento y luego nos resguardaremos de la noche.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh! Es usted muy amable, lady Mara. —La joven se echó a reír ante ese tratamiento—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Puedes llamarme sólo Mara. Te aseguro que no tengo nada de señora. Ahora date prisa. Esta zona está dentro de la ruta de los jawas, y si encuentran a tu amigo solo lo más probable es que termine desguazado en alguna parte o vendido a algún granjero. —Arrancó ante las exclamaciones del androide, que no tardó en colocarse en la parte trasera del speeder. Mara se colocó las protecciones de la cara de nuevo con la vista prendida en el horizonte. Entonces alzó el brazo y señaló—. Fíjate. Es uno de sus Reptadores de las Arenas.

En el horizonte se vislumbró, salido de la nada, un enorme vehículo de extraña forma que se deslizaba por las dunas a una velocidad muy inferior a la que ella podía alcanzar con su moto. 3PO se escandalizó todavía más, e intentando mantener la calma ante la irritante voz del androide, salieron despedidos con toda velocidad en la dirección que el robot acababa de indicarle con la esperanza de que no fuese demasiado tarde todavía. Sus reflejos, incrementados por la Fuerza, hicieron muy fácil esquivar a los diminutos carroñeros de chatarra, y pronto pasaron de las inmensidades de arena a las rojizas cordilleras de escarpadas rocas donde solían colocarse para tender emboscadas, tanto ellos como los tusken. Mara usó sus habilidades para cerciorarse de que ninguna forma de vida especialmente inteligente rondaba por los amplios parajes y callejones ardientes que se abrían ante ellos como un laberinto. La muchacha respiró, mantuvo la calma y dejó nuevamente que su instinto actuase por ella, porque la Fuerza no era sólo un instrumento que usar a su conveniencia, sino que latía viva dentro de su cuerpo, y a veces sólo había que dejarla hablar para saber cómo proceder. Cómo actuar.

—Los sith son arrogantes, Mara, porque creen que controlan la Fuerza en su totalidad. Creen que es un arma, pero la Fuerza es energía pura, y además es la esencia de las cosas —le había explicado Obi-Wan cuando aún era demasiado pequeña para entenderlo—. Vive en nosotros, nos habla si podemos escucharla, obedece nuestras órdenes cuando se lo pedimos, pero también controla nuestras acciones en momentos en los que nos parece imposible que pueda serlo. No seas quien empuña siempre la herramienta, Mara. Conviértete en parte de ella y deja que fluya.

«Deja que fluya...»

Aunque todas las esquinas parecían iguales, Mara no tuvo miedo en ningún momento, pues supo que no se perdería, y que aunque no estaba buscando a un ser vivo, la Fuerza le ayudaría a encontrarle. ¿Por qué, si no, habría decidido en el último momento atravesar esos parajes cuando el camino era más largo? ¿Por qué, si no, le había mandado esas imágenes y la certeza de que R2D2 y C3PO estaban relacionados con ellas? No creía en las casualidades ni en el destino. Creía en la certeza. Y la certeza la daba la Fuerza.

El androide de protocolo había estado tan contrariado todo el tiempo, tan asustado, que sólo había soltado frases inconexas la mayor parte del trayecto, pero tras el pasar de las horas sin tener éxito en su empresa, empezó a hablar con mayor insistencia y con mayor alarma en la voz.

—Si no te callas harán que nos descubran —espetó al final la joven de mala gana.

—Lo siento, señorita Mara. Pero es complicado para mí. Esto parece interminable y... ¡Oh! ¡Mire! ¡Mire!

La muchacha alzó el rostro un poco para encontrarse a lo lejos con la figura casi redondeada de un pequeño astrodroide que avanzaba resuelto hacia delante, aunque a veces parecía renquear casi con miedo, un sentimiento tan humano que la joven padawan se sintió extrañada. Nunca había conocido a unos androides tan peculiares como C3PO y el que parecía estar intentando avanzar contra viento y marea en unas condiciones que habrían hecho renunciar a cualquier criatura orgánica que se preciase. Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que era mucho más valiente que muchas formas de vida que había conocido, y con una sonrisa divertida en los labios avanzó hacia el llamado R2D2 para detenerle.

—¡R2D2! —llamó, haciendo que el pequeño androide detuviese su avance y girase su cabeza redondeada. Empezó a pitar, aparentemente contento, antes de moverse en dirección hacia la que estaban. Mara se detuvo cuando faltaban escasos centímetros y dejó que fuese él quien les diese el encuentro. Su vocecita chillona que sólo clamaba binario parecía entusiasmada—. ¿Qué dice? —preguntó a 3PO.

—¡Sí bueno, pues yo no me alegro nada de verte, condenado cabezudo! Mira todas las molestias que nos has causado a la señorita Mara y a mí. Si no hubiésemos venido a buscarte a saber qué habría sido de tus circuitos.

—C3PO...

—¡No me pongas esas excusas! Deberíamos haber dejado que...

—¡C3PO! —cortó, alzando demasiado la voz para su gusto. Un guijarro se desprendió de lo alto de una de las colinas, activando todos sus sentidos. No sucedió nada. Sin embargo, Mara no bajó la guardia—. ¿Me puedes explicar qué está diciendo, por favor? Porque intuyo que dominando más de 6 millones de formas de comunicación puedes entender lo que dice.

—Oh, sí, disculpe. ¿Y mis modales? R2 expresaba su alegría de vernos, y luego se justificaba acerca de su misión.

—¿Misión?

—Sí, está obsesionado con encontrar a un tal Obi-Wan Kenobi y transmitirle un mensaje que...

—¿Obi-Wan? —La sorpresa incluso le hizo colocarse de pie sobre el speeder. Mara dirigió su mirada verde al androide, que rodaba la cabeza como si no comprendiese qué estaba sucediendo en absoluto. Ella se echó a reír, a la par que bajaba de un salto, y se dirigió al astrodroide, que pareció contemplarla con desconfianza—. La Fuerza debe tener algo preparado para vosotros dos, sin lugar a dudas, porque esto no puede ser ni coincidencia ni suerte.

—¿A qué os referís, señorita Mara? —la joven contempló al androide con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Que yo puedo llevaros directamente con Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	3. Chapter 02

_**Disclaimer:** Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tanto los concernientes al Universo Expandido como a la saga original son propiedad de Disney, LucasFilms y demás, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

Mil gracias a todas las personas que me han leído, a las que le han dado a seguir y a quien se ha molestado en comentarme. ¡Os quiero por igual!

* * *

 **Capítulo 02.**

 _Era una tarde verdosa, casi escalofriante, mientras caminaba por el centro de una ciudad que empezaba a guarecerse de las pesadillas que vagan por la noche. Con el paso calmado, sereno, el adulto caminaba despacio, como si estuviese buscando algo entre los edificios. Llevando el rostro cubierto por una capa de color marrón y los ojos azules saltando deprisa de un lugar a otro, levantaba algunas miradas de sospecha por parte de los vecinos de la zona. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Acaso no iba vestido como un jedi? ¿Sería peligroso? La suspicacia de quienes le rodeaban le hizo esbozar una sonrisa cansada, pero no dijo nada, ni hizo ningún tipo de movimiento que pudiese resultar amenazador. Sus pensamientos le llegaban con tanta facilidad que no pudo sino suponer que, aunque totalmente ciegas a ella, eran criaturas débiles de voluntad ante la Fuerza, y por lo tanto fáciles de doblegar. Si era cierto lo que había visto... tenía que llevársela de allí cuanto antes._

 _Entonces escuchó una risa en lo lejano, clara e infantil, y el corazón le dio un doloroso vuelco dentro del pecho. Las imágenes se cruzaron ante sus ojos, provocando que se detuviese sin previo aviso. Un anciano se inclinó hacia delante en la mecedora que había en el porche de su humilde hogar, observándole, como esperando a que sacase un sable láser oculto -que de hecho, llevaba bajo la túnica- y empezase a matarles a todos. Pero Obi-Wan no hizo nada parecido. Tras dos segundos en los que se permitió regodearse en el escozor de la todavía reciente herida de su alma, aceleró el paso. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Tenía que encontrarla y llevársela de allí cuanto antes, puesto que no sabía cuándo el Emperador podía aparecer por allí. Y Vader. Tenía que salvarles de Sidious y Vader... Tenía que..._

—Irás a Tatooine a por esos planos y me los traerás a la Estrella de la Muerte sin dilación.

 _«Tengo que salvar a la niña, al menos.»_

Al igual que la visión que la Fuerza le había mandado en su letargo de meditación, las escenas se cruzaron en su cabeza, haciendo que se tambalease incluso estando sentado. El anciano colocó una mano en el suelo para no desplomarse mientras se llevaba la otra a la frente, notando el cosquilleo singular que producían las gotas de sudor al deslizarse por la sien hasta la barbilla, perdiéndose en su poblada barba blanca. Temblaba. Escuchar la voz ahora robótica de Anakin -no, de Vader- después de tantos años había sido mucho más de lo que podía llegar a soportar, y había roto absolutamente todo lo que había estado sintiendo y viendo desde fuera. Negó con la cabeza. Aunque había analizado mil veces la noche en la que había encontrado por fin el hogar de los padres de Mara, siempre volvía inconscientemente sobre ella, pues el temor de que alguien les hubiese visto era tan grande -y tan impropio de él- que necesitaba estar seguro de que no había quedado ningún cabo suelto.

Ninguno.

Había cometido tantos errores en los últimos treinta y cinco años que no era capaz de confiar en sí mismo, por mucho que ante los ojos de su discípula fuese ese hombre seguro, confiado y tranquilo. A veces sólo tenía ganas de dejarse llevar, hacerse uno con la Fuerza y desaparecer. Pero entonces veía la melena roja de Mara, sus ojos verdes, escuchaba su risa y cómo le regañaba por pasarse demasiado tiempo a la intemperie cuando las temperaturas empezaban a descender, alegando que ya no era ningún muchacho para pasar ese frío y salir indemne, y se resistía a marchar. Un fallo más: había vuelto a encariñarse demasiado con su discípula, pero le había sido difícil no querer a Mara, simplemente. No cuando al girarse veía en ella comportamientos tan similares a los de Anakin. No cuando se había acurrucado siendo una niña pequeña contra su regazo, buscando calor, ni cuando le había llamado padre, ni cuando había tenido que cuidar sus fiebres ni discutir con ella por ser tan orgullosa. Quería creer, no obstante, que esta vez había hecho las cosas bien. Que esta vez, todo iba a ser diferente...

«Además, aún no puedo marcharme. Todavía no.»

Aún quedaban cosas por hacer. Aún tenía que colocarla en el camino adecuado para que se encargase de enderezar todas las cosas que había hecho mal desde que había accedido a llevarse al joven Skywalker bajo su protección. En momentos así se odiaba a sí mismo, pues parecía que había buscado a Mara únicamente para redimirse a través de ella. Había visto en su visión la posibilidad de salvar más de un alma yendo a por ella, pero había actuado egoístamente, a pesar de todo. Había corrido detrás de la estela de su esencia para compensarlo todo...

Y ahora Anakin -no, Vader- había estado cerca de ese planeta. Respiró profundamente mientras introducía las manos dentro de las mangas de su túnica, procurando estabilizar su ritmo cardíaco, su presión sanguínea, en aras de poder revisar lentamente cada una de las palabras que había escuchado retumbando en su cabeza, de la escena que se había colado en sus recuerdos. El rostro de un joven rubio que luchaba por respirar. Pasillos blancos y negros. La oscuridad absoluta. _Irás a Tatooine_ , había dicho, _a por esos planos y me los traerás a la Estrella de la Muerte sin dilación._ La Estrella de la Muerte... Separó los párpados lentamente. ¿Cuándo había cerrado los ojos? Lo ignoraba, y tampoco le importaba. La Estrella de la Muerte... Esbozó una sonrisa algo irónica. Al parecer, el momento se estaba acercando, después de todo. Delante de la pequeña chimenea que Mara solía mantener encendida cada noche y que Obi-Wan nunca se molestaba en prender, el anciano repasó punto por punto todos los datos que tenía, todas las pistas, toda la información, y la ordenó en su cabeza para que tuviese sentido, para que fuese un mensaje coherente y lógico.

Para que Mara pudiese entenderlo llegado el momento.

«Mara...»

La muchacha atravesaba los desiertos de Tatooine hacia su casa, con el speeder que había adquirido hacía tiempo y con dos androides sobre el vehículo. Regresaba. Su presencia era tan brillante, estaba tan unida a la Fuerza, que resultaba increíble que después de haber pasado por esa zona no la hubiesen percibido ni un poco cuando a él le era tan fácil localizarla en la distancia; sin embargo, lo agradecía. Haber tenido a Anakin -no, a Vader- tan cerca sin haber estado mentalizado de ello le habría pasado más factura de la que estaba dispuesto a reconocer ante nadie porque su misión era mantenerse estoico y firme. Para eso le habían educado como jedi, aunque había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto...

Se frotó los ojos con los dedos, notándose el doble de cansado de lo habitual. Repasó la escena que había visto una vez más, buscando el momento en concreto en el que el joven rubio aparecía asfixiándose, y un ramalazo de tristeza y ansia le recorrió por dentro. Aunque no le hubiese visto al lado de él, le habría reconocido en cualquier parte, pues su rostro se asemejaba tanto al de su padre que resultaba imposible no relacionarle con él. Luke. Verle después de tanto tiempo le hizo sentir una pesada carga en el corazón, profunda y densa, y las lágrimas habrían acudido a su rostro de haber podido, pero Obi-Wan Kenobi no podía darse el lujo de llorar. En su lugar se apartó rápidamente de aquello, respiró profundamente dos veces, unió de nuevo los párpados y expandió su mente hacia todos los rincones del planeta que le eran conocidos, buscando de nuevo la presencia de su pupila.

« _Mara..._ » pensó, reconociendo la vibrante presencia de la joven « _Mara, ¿te diriges ya hacia aquí?_ »

Esperó durante algunos segundos, pues la joven no siempre podía escuchar su voz en la distancia. Inmediatamente se tranquilizó al reconocer cómo sus mentes entraban en contacto y sus pensamientos le llegaban; distantes, leves, pero le llegaban.

« _Sí, espero poder llegar antes de que se ponga el segundo sol. Aun así, no pienso detenerme. No voy a pasar la noche en mitad del desierto en la zona de los tusken con dos droides parlanchines._ »

« _¿Droides?_ »

« _Sí..._ » su mente sonó cansada y él esbozó una sonrisa sin proponérselo. « _Son un fastidio, pero su presencia aquí no es casualidad. Cuando lleguemos a casa te lo explicaré._ »

« _Cuento con ello. No te retrases. Y Mara._ »

« _¿Sí?_ »

Dudó. ¿Debía decirle algo ahora? ¿Debía alertarla? ¿Asustarla? Expulsó todo el aire que pudo de sus pulmones y abrió los ojos.

« _Ten especial cuidado. He sentido una perturbación en la Fuerza._ »

« _Lo sé_ » dijo ella a los pocos segundos. Obi-Wan sintió que no debía de sorprenderse por ello, pero lo hizo, y fue incluso grato, porque eso suponía que subestimaba a su aprendiza y que ella estaba muy por encima de lo que habría podido imaginar. « _Y creo que los androides están relacionados._ »

« _Bien. No tardes._ »

Se dio el lujo de insistir una vez más y de sentir la oleada de reproche por parte de ella antes de cortar la conexión, aunque no de apartarse de ella totalmente. El peligro parecía bailar en las cercanías, de modo que habría sido insensato permitir que vagase totalmente sola por los amplios desiertos del planeta sin nadie a quien pudiese alertar de sucederle algo. No obstante, aún tenían tiempo. Aunque Luke fuese a bajar a Tatooine en busca de los androides -no le cabía duda alguna que se trataba de los que Mara había mencionado- aún podía llegar a tardar en dar con ellos, si bien no podía darse el lujo de ser tan optimista como para pensar que fuesen a tener demasiado tiempo entre hallar y ser hallados.

Sin embargo, la idea de un encuentro con el joven le tentaba enormemente. Se llevó una mano al mentón y rascó su poblada barba blanca, intentando decidir qué hacer, porque quizás, y sólo quizás, había opción de llegar hasta a él ahora que Vader no le acompañaba. Quizás, y sólo quizás, podía subsanar el terrible fracaso que le torturaba desde hacía diecinueve largos años. Quizás... ¿Y poner a Mara en peligro? ¿O enfrentarla a la misión que tenía pensado encomendarle, después de todo? La culpabilidad tejía hilos dentro de Kenobi, impidiéndole alcanzar la paz que tan ansiosamente buscaba alcanzar desde hacía tanto tiempo; ¿la merecía, si quiera? No era más que un viejo cansado que había cometido tantos errores que no podía llegar a vivir suficiente tiempo como para enmendarlos, y que no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que cargarlos en la espalda de una chiquilla, fuerte como el sol, pero frágil, en el fondo, como todas las criaturas vivas.

«Mara... Oh, Mara. Espero que algún día encuentres en tu corazón la capacidad para perdonarme por todo esto...»

Respiró profundamente. No debía pensar tanto; no había una solución fácil a su problema y no iba a hallarla torturándose por las cosas que había y no había conseguido hacer. Debía confiar más, en sí mismo, en Mara, en Luke, y en la Fuerza. Era demasiado mayor para permitir que sus emociones negativas guiasen tanto sus pensamientos como sus acciones; cuando llegase el momento sabría lo que tenía que hacer, como siempre lo había sabido, hubiese existido algún obstáculo que hubiese terminado impidiéndoselo o no, ya fuese alguien más... o él mismo. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién sino su propio corazón, su propio amor hacia el muchacho al que había visto crecer y entrenado, había sido el que le había impedido acabar con la vida de quien había sido como un hermano para él? ¿Quién si no él mismo había provocado su propio sufrimiento?

Con muchísima calma se levantó del suelo, sacudió sus ropajes y salió al exterior; quería contemplar el peculiar cielo de Tatooine con tranquilidad por última vez. Al contrario que Mara, que siempre lo había detestado, Obi-Wan había encontrado una extraña placidez en la sobriedad, la aridez y la tranquilidad de aquel desértico planeta. Probablemente no habría conseguido sentirse tan a gusto en otra parte, porque pocos lugares le habrían proporcionado un entorno tan aislado, aunque tan duro, como aquel. Además, había algo hermoso en lo interminable de las ardientes llanuras, en lo azul de sus limpios cielos, alejados de la contaminación, en lo inmenso de los eternos soles que asolaban la tierra y elevaban las temperaturas hasta tales extremos que hacía la vida vegetal casi inviable. Aquel planeta, se dijo, le recordaba sin lugar a dudas a la hija que había criado sin ser suya; Mara era igual de difícil, igual de ardiente e igual de solitaria, pero indudablemente bella.

A lo mejor por eso también sentía cierto aprecio por Tatooine. Porque le había permitido criarla a salvo.

Recostado contra la pared de piedra blanca recalentada bajo los soles, Obi-Wan centró su mirada en el horizonte y nada más, dejando la mente completamente vacía de cualquier pensamiento. Así, de nuevo, la Fuerza le llenó con toda su esencia, relajándole, calmándole, guiándole con su silenciosa voz hacia parajes que le trajeron algo de esa paz que tanto ansiaba y que tan poco conseguía alcanzar. Fue de este modo como le encontró Mara al llegar, ruidosa con su speeder, y aún más ruidosa con la compañía que venía tras ella. Sin referirse a él, desenganchó al astrodroide de un azul y un blanco sucios que no dejaba de pitar en binario y de discutir con su acompañante dorado en un tono que sonaba muy protocolario, muy de alta cultura, e intuía por el rostro de su padawan, extremadamente irritante.

Hasta que no se hubo asegurado de que ambos estuviesen en el suelo Mara no cruzó miradas con él, y en sus ojos verdes brilló un relámpago de reproche que le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. La joven no era demasiado alta, pero desde su posición parecía interminable.

—Realmente te gusta tentar a la muerte, viejo. ¿Sabes lo rápido que va a empezar a hacer frío aquí? —Casi no podía atisbarse nada ya de los dos soles. Obi-Wan parpadeó con algo de sorpresa en la mirada, pues realmente no se había percatado de que el tiempo hubiese avanzado tan tremendamente deprisa—. Anda, levanta. Haremos la cena y hablaremos.

Si nada que reprocharle a la muchacha, Kenobi la siguió al interior de su hogar.

* * *

Después de pasar un largo rato con los androides el anciano pudo hacerse una idea de la enorme paciencia que Mara había conseguido desarrollar para soportar a C3PO. La existencia del droide en su casa, lejos de hacérsele pesada, le divertía su programación tan cortés, tan educada y tan insistente. No le molestaba responder sus preguntas educadas ni su cordial curiosidad; en cambio, Mara parecía suspirar cada vez más alto cuanto más avanzaban los minutos. Aquello le divertía, pero prefería no dejar constancia de ello.

Se encargó de limpiar lo que habían ensuciado para la comida mientras 3PO le informaba absolutamente de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, y escuchó con tremendo interés el asunto del asalto a la nave de su último dueño, el capitán Antilles. Recordaba a Raymus Antilles y lamentó su muerte, pues aún era un hombre joven y su servicio durante las Guerras Clon, además de su papel durante La Purga, habían sido enormes. Tras él, Mara intentaba entender el sistema de R2 para acceder al mensaje que llevaba en sus entrañas, según les había comunicado 3PO, pero el pequeño robot se negaba a ceder ante la joven.

—Padre, haz el favor de venir de una vez. Este maldito cabezón con ruedas no quiere poner el maldito mensaje ante nadie que no sea tú —bufó, visiblemente irritada y frustrada. Obi-Wan se secó las manos con gesto adusto y se giró hacia la joven, que escondió la mirada.

—Controla tus emociones, Mara. —Ella asintió mientras Kenobi tomaba asiento a su lado, lejos de la mesa principal—. Veamos, pequeño, qué tienes para mí.

No le hizo falta mucho. R2 se aproximó alegremente hacia él y permitió que lo tocase. Obi-Wan sonrió ante la actitud del droide -resultaba tan increíble que una máquina pudiese tener personalidad-, y no le fue demasiado complicado hacer que la criatura mostrase el holograma que había grabado. Contemplar el rostro de la joven que apareció proyectada frente a él le supuso más sorpresa de la que habría estado dispuesto a desvelar; no obstante, únicamente se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a escuchar.

— _General Kenobi. Hace años serviste a las órdenes de mi padre en las Guerras Clon. Ahora él te suplica que le ayudes en su lucha contra el Imperio. Me temo que no puedo presentarte su petición personalmente, ya que mi nave está siendo atacada y me temo que mi misión de llevarte a Alderaan haya fracasado. He puesto información vital para la supervivencia de la Rebelión en la memoria de este androide R2. Mi padre sabrá cómo recuperarla. Asegúrate de que llegue a salvo a Alderaan. Son tiempos desesperados para nosotros. Ayúdame Obi-Wan Kenobi. Eres mi única esperanza._

Ninguno dijo nada durante varios segundos. Incluso el droide de protocolo parecía haber perdido la capacidad de articular sonidos. Esto no significaba, sin embargo, que las mentes de Obi-Wan y Mara no estuviesen bullendo, ni comunicándose entre ellas. La joven estaba llena de dudas, de inquietudes, incluso de ansiedad. Las Guerras Clon. Alderaan. El Imperio y la Rebelión por fin habían entrado en su casa, y eso significaba que tenían que moverse, que actuar. Como el anciano había temido, el momento había llegado, tanto para él como para su aprendiz, y eso significaba que no debía de quedarle demasiado tiempo para todo lo que tenía que hacer, además de transmitir. Por mucho que confiase en Mara, por mucho que la considerase preparada para afrontar las vicisitudes de la vida, era tan joven, y él le había contado tan poco. Tan poco. ¿Podría hacerlo en lo que les quedaba? ¿Tendría el valor necesario?

Sólo buscó los ojos de la padawan cuando se encontró con la entereza suficiente como para soportar la intensidad de su mirada. Mara estaba absolutamente decidida. Lo decía todo su cuerpo, absolutamente, y Obi-Wan sólo pudo quererla como había querido a pocas personas en todo el universo. Saber que pronto se separarían sólo hacía que el dolor que procuraba ocultar en lo más profundo de su ser fuese un poco más intenso; afortunadamente, la joven estaba tan centrada en todo lo demás que no le fue difícil esconderlo.

—Parece que los caminos de la Fuerza nos llevan hacia Alderaan. —La sola idea pareció hacer brillar a la joven, que se puso de pie y empezó a trastear por la habitación—. Mañana mismo iremos hacia Mos Eisley y...

De pronto Mara se detuvo en seco, a la par que Obi-Wan frenaba su discurso. Algo se resbaló de las manos de la joven hacia el suelo, ninguno fue consciente exactamente del qué, pero el ruido que hizo, acolchado por el polvo y la arena que siempre entraba por la puerta, resonó como si hubiesen sido mil copas del cristal más fino. Y ni aún así llegaron a reaccionar, tan centrados estaban en lo que acababan de percibir acercándose a toda velocidad por la inmensidad de Tatooine; una perturbación en la Fuerza tan inmensa, tan intensa, tan inestable y perturbada que incluso les había cortado la respiración.

—¿Cómo...? —Mara fue la primera en articular palabra, absolutamente desconcertada. No llegó a cruzar otra, pero a su maestro no le hizo ninguna falta, porque él estaba pensando lo mismo.

«¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayamos detectado con anterioridad?»

Tanto odio, tanta violencia y rabia. Tanto dolor... Obi-Wan se puso de pie con solemnidad, ignorando por completo la inquietud de los androide, y avanzó hacia la puerta. Mara intentó controlar su voz temblorosa, pues de pronto el hombre que la había criado parecía pequeño e insignificante, mucho más anciano de lo que podía haberle llegado a parecer nunca. Se movía con tanta lentitud, como si supiese perfectamente lo que iba a encontrar al otro lado de la entrada, y aquello pudiese ser tan terrible o incluso más que la muerte. Un miedo irracional la invadió sin previo aviso, pero ni siquiera eso perturbó a Obi-Wan. El padre no estaba, ni el maestro. Sólo quedaba el jedi, el hombre.

—¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! —gritó ella, con los puños apretados. Pero él no respondió. Sólo se colocó fuera del edificio, aguardando, esperando. Y Mara no podía comprenderlo. Sólo tenía dentro de sí el impulso para lanzarse sobre él y apartarle de esa energía tan perturbadora que parecía estar inundándolo todo cada vez más y más rápido—. ¡Maestro, por favor!

Entonces él giró el rostro, y Mara se sintió horriblemente estúpida en ese momento. Había tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad en su rostro, que en ese momento fue ella la que se sintió insignificante. Al contrario que su espalda, los ojos de Obi-Wan transmitían una grandeza y una serenidad que parecía empequeñecer a cualquier criatura que hubiese en las proximidades.

—Señorita Mara —pronunció el androide entonces—. Señorita Mara, ¿qué sucede?

La joven apretó los puños, intentando controlar su miedo y su frustración. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía darse el lujo de reaccionar así? Era cierto que nunca había sentido algo semejante en todos los años de su vida, pero no era ninguna criatura indefensa e incapaz de controlar sus emociones. Era una padawan. Era una jedi perfectamente entrenada. Daba igual a lo que se enfrentase, no debía permitir que odio, que el temor, la gobernasen. Ella estaba perfectamente capacitada para superar esas emociones y dejarlas atrás. El Código de Odan Urr se repitió firme en su cabeza, como bien lo había aprendido desde pequeña; casi se vio a sí misma siendo una niña de melena rojiza y revuelta al lado del adulto, recitándolo como la filosofía de vida que era para ella.

 _No hay emoción; hay paz._

 _No hay ignorancia; hay conocimiento._

 _No hay pasión; hay serenidad._

 _No hay caos; hay armonía._

 _No hay muerte; está la Fuerza._

No supo cuándo había cerrado los ojos, pero al terminar, separó los párpados lentamente, sintiéndose casi renovada, mucho más serena, aunque aún sentía los nervios revolviéndose dentro de sí. Era cierto. Era una jedi. Respiró profundamente mientras alzaba el rostro hacia el exterior, y se sorprendió al encontrar una sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en los labios de su maestro; aquello encendió una mecha dentro de ella que prendió en una llama cuyo calor le recorrió cada pequeño recoveco de su cuerpo. Estaba lista. Podía afrontar lo que fuese que se aproximaba.

—3PO, permaneced aquí dentro en silencio. Y pase lo que pase, no salgáis.

Sin esperar a recibir respuesta avanzó con paso firme para colocarse al lado de su maestro, y aguardó. El frío helador de las noches de Tatooine la golpeó sin piedad, pero ella no pareció inmutarse lo más mínimo. La mano de Obi-Wan, cálida y callosa, se posó sobre su hombro, y su conciencia se alargó hacia la de ella para tocarla, para tranquilizarla, asegurándole que todo saldría bien.

« _Esto no es más que una prueba, Mara. Tu primera prueba._ »

« _¿Mi prueba? ¿Es que sabes quién...?_ »

« _Sí. Y creo que tú también._ »

La imagen del chico de ojos fríos le cruzó la mente, y Obi-Wan le transmitió entonces la visión que le había asaltado mientras meditaba. _Irás a Tatooine a por esos planos._ Mara volvió a tomar aire lentamente de nuevo, sintiendo que el nudo del estómago aumentaba; no por miedo, no por ira. Era la inquietud de saber que se le estaba evaluando en esa situación. ¿Sabría cómo actuar delante de un enemigo de los jedi? El sable de Anakin Skywalker se tornó pesado, de pronto, contra su cadera, y Mara estuvo tentada de tirarlo lejos de ella, pero no lo hizo; sólo deslizó suavemente los dedos hacia el metal de su empuñadura, y su frialdad le tranquilizó. Se lo repitió: podría.

La sonrisa de Obi-Wan le llegó de nuevo, pero esta vez directamente a su mente. Ella esbozó otra, sin mirarle, y colocó su mano derecha sobre la de Obi-Wan, reposando en su hombro izquierdo; sentir su calor le ayudó a mantenerse firme mientras oteaban el horizonte.

Su invitado no se hizo desear mucho más. Pocos minutos después una nave apareció en el cielo; un caza imperial. Impasibles, contemplaron cómo aterrizaba delante de la puerta del que había sido su hogar todos esos años, y mantuvieron la vista firme en la plataforma que se abrió frente a sus figuras. La luz que emergió del interior de la estructura contrastó con la oscuridad de la noche que les rodeaba, y junto con la que manaba del interior de la casa, creó un círculo de claridad donde sólo estaban ellos tres. Obi-Wan. Mara. Y pronto, la figura embozada en negro del joven Luke, que descendió casi con pereza por la rampa metálica hasta posar sus pies sobre la arena, que empezaba a perder temperatura muy poco a poco.

La padawan sintió de nuevo ese frío que encogía el corazón al centrar su mirada sobre la de él. Sus ojos eran increíblemente azules, mucho más que los de su maestro, pero infinitamente más heladores, a pesar de que un fuego oscuro ardía muy detrás de ellos. Fue una sensación extraña la que la invadió ahora que estaba frente a otra persona como ella, además de su maestro, aunque fuesen tan diametralmente opuestos. A fin de cuentas, Mara simbolizaba la luz, y ese chico el reverso tenebroso. Era tan intensa la Fuerza en él que incluso asustaba. Sin embargo, aunque debía de ser oscura, sólo podía sentir una profunda inestabilidad que resultaba inquietante. Eso no era para nada lo que había esperando en él, tan imponente como le había parecido en su visión; tenerle delante era como observar un tapiz negro con múltiples desgarrones que no paraban de abrirse y de coserse a la misma velocidad.

¿Qué clase de criatura tenía delante?

Y sin embargo, de alguna forma, le sintió algo cercano. ¿Porque eran más o menos de la misma edad? ¿O porque él la contemplaba con la misma curiosidad que ella a él? Casi parecía que se había olvidado de que Obi-Wan estaba a su lado...

—Hola, Luke. —La voz del anciano atrajo la atención del joven, que apartó los ojos de Mara para centrarlos en él. Azul contra azul—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —El joven tardó en responder, como si estuviese analizando la situación y midiendo cada paso antes de darlo. A Mara le parecía increíble que pudiese mostrarse tan frío cuando por dentro era un volcán en erupción. Resultaba un contraste realmente inquietante; casi artificial.

« _¿Le han hecho ser así?_ »

« _Sí._ »

Lo seco de la respuesta de Obi-Wan no era nada nuevo, y sin embargo le extrañó, porque lo percibió más tenso de lo que estaba aparentando encontrarse. Al intentar ponerse en contacto con él, Mara percibió una barrera en su mente que nunca había alzado contra ella, y eso la inquietó todavía más. Pero decidió no demostrarlo, tampoco.

—Te agradecería que hablases en voz alta para que mi padawan pudiese escucharte, Luke.

El joven enarcó una ceja, aparentemente extrañado ante esa petición, antes de dirigir la mirada de nuevo hacia Mara. La joven controló el impulso que le nació de los adentros al ver en sus ojos tan sólo indiferencia, e incluso algo de desprecio, cuando antes casi había podido leer la inquietud escrita en su cara. No entendía por qué aquello le había sentado tan mal, y por desgracia para ella fue un foco chispeante fácilmente perceptible por ambos hombres, y eso arrancó una sonrisa sardónica de los labios de Luke.

—Puede que usted fuese un gran jedi, Kenobi, pero su padawan desde luego no parece digna de usted —dijo de pronto Luke. Su voz sonaba cortante como el hielo. Mara supo que lo decía para provocarla, para que atacase primero, y por eso se mantuvo detrás de su maestro, controlando sus emociones y su respiración—. Una jedi no muy estable.

—Y tú un intento de sith demasiado poco estable, también —comentó Obi-Wan casi con una sonrisa en los labios—. Dime, Luke, ¿está tu maestro satisfecho con su trabajo, también? —la sonrisa desapareció de un plumazo para dar paso a una ola de rabia lo suficientemente intensa, también, como para ser percibida desde fuera—. Ya veo que no. Y dime, Luke, ¿qué te ha mandado tu maestro a hacer aquí? ¿Buscabas algo en concreto?—Percibió una crispación en la mano derecha del joven—. ¿O nos buscabas a nosotros?

—Usted sabe perfectamente por qué estoy aquí, Kenobi. Así que no se haga de rogar y deme lo que nos pertenece.

—¿De verdad es 'nos', Luke?

—¿Puede ser otra cosa? —preguntó, riendo con amargura en la voz. Alzó la mano derecha mientras el sable láser volaba hacia ella; al atraparlo apretó el botón que activaba la hoja, que brilló de un intenso color rojo. Mucho más que el pelo de Mara, que en ese momento se mecía con el viento nocturno de Tatooine, frío, en comparación a las ardientes mañanas—. Maestro y aprendiz son uno hasta el momento de la separación. Usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha enseñado Vader?

Mara miró a su mentor, preocupada. Hablar de él siempre le había producido un visible dolor, pero ahora no había nada reflejado en su cara. Nada. La joven admiró su capacidad para controlarse, cuando ella ni siquiera había podido controlar la rabia que le había invadido segundos antes. Aunque se considerase preparada, aún le quedaba tantísimo por aprender para poder considerarse a sí misma una jedi de verdad. ¡Qué tonta había sido al darse esa categoría! Seguía siendo una padawan, después de todo.

« _Maestro..._ »

« _Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien. No te dejes llevar por sus palabras._ » Su calidez la tranquilizó, como siempre. Sin un solo sonido, sólo con imágenes y emociones, Obi-Wan le demostró que tenía plena confianza en ella, en su entrenamiento, en sus habilidades.

—Los androides, anciano —contestó él, cortante, cada vez más rabioso por dentro—. No me hagas perder más el tiempo.

—Tiempo es lo único que tenemos, Luke. Dime, ¿qué harás si no te los doy? ¿Nos atacarás a mi padawan y a mí? ¿Nos matarás?

—Si es necesario.

« _¿Si es necesario?_ » Esa respuesta le sorprendió, así como el atisbo de sonrisa que surcó los labios de su maestro. ¿No se suponía que los sith no tenían compasión ni piedad? Luke también percibió la mueca del adulto y su rostro se turbó, igual que sus emociones. Mara empezó a sentir que le dolía algo dentro de la cabeza; ¿acaso todos eran como él? Grifos incontrolables de sentimientos que anegaban los alrededores sin cesar. Resultaba agotador.

—De modo que si nos negamos nos matarás. Pero si te los damos voluntariamente, ¿te marcharás sin más, sin informar a Vader de nuestra presencia?

—Maestro —interrumpió ella, sin comprender nada. Estaba dispuesta a continuar hablando, pero la mano de Obi-Wan se alzó entre ambos, impidiéndole continuar.

Cuando se centró de nuevo en el joven, algo indignada por aquello, la confusión se hizo presa de ella, pues también el rostro de él parecía, de pronto, extrañado. Como si se de verdad se lo estuviese pensando. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Fue a increparle de nuevo a su maestro al respecto, aunque fuese con la mente, pero de nuevo se chocó con la barrera que había alzado entre ambos. Solo entonces comprendió que no estaban conversando sólo con la voz, sino también a través de la Fuerza; y parecía estar surtiendo efecto, pues el rostro de Luke parecía cada vez más descompuesto, más asustado y más inquieto.

—¿Te marcharás sin hacernos daño?

—Yo...

Fue lo único que consiguió pronunciar después de interminables segundos en silencio, aguantando la mirada serena de Obi-Wan. La mano del sable tembló, incluso, y durante un instante a Mara le pareció que estaba a punto de dejarlo caer. Se sentía fascinada. ¿Hasta dónde llegaban las habilidades de su mentor? Parecían interminables... Sin embargo, de pronto una expresión de intenso dolor surcó el rostro del muchacho, que ahogó un grito que pareció destrozarle la garganta. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con tanta fuerza que parecía que intentaba impedir que se partiese en dos. Entonces los ojos de el joven volvieron a encenderse en llamas azules, y con un grito rabioso hizo desaparecer la leve conexión que, casi imperceptiblemente, se había establecido entre Obi-Wan y él.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces, anciano! ¡Dame los androides o muere! —Visiblemente entristecido, el adulto cerró los ojos.

—Haz lo que debas hacer, por supuesto.

Aunque no había nada en sus palabras que le indicasen que esa era la señal, Mara supo que acababa de darle libertad para actuar. Luke se abalanzó sobre él con tanto odio que se sintió sobrecogida, durante un segundo, pues aunque turbia y violenta, su aura no había rezumado tanta hostilidad como en ese momento. ¿Qué le había dicho Kenobi para que reaccionase así? No lo sabía. Tampoco importaba. El zumbido del sable láser rompió el eco de los pasos de la joven, y antes de que el arma de Luke le alcanzase, Mara se había interpuesto entre ambos y había parado su ataque con total eficacia. Le extrañó sentirse tan tranquila en ese momento, a pesar de que el conflicto acababa de empezar, pero ni siquiera la intensidad de los ojos de Luke pudo romper esa sensación.

Desvió ese primer ataque hacia un lado con un movimiento sencillo, detuvo el siguiente y el siguiente, con mandobles cada vez más fuertes, más enérgicos, sin ceder un solo centímetro del suelo que estaba pisando. Luke retrocedió varios pasos, sin embargo, confuso; resultaba tan obvio que la había subestimado que podía llegar a ser insultante, mas Mara lo único que hizo fue respirar tranquilamente, de nuevo, y giró su sable láser, adoptando la pose del centro del ser (1), con el sable sostenido de forma horizontal a la altura de su barbilla. Mara dejó que la Fuerza fluyese dentro y fuera de ella como si de un catalizador su cuerpo se tratase, y de pronto no existió nada salvo ella misma, su arma y su contrincante, y al mismo tiempo era consciente absolutamente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor; el viento, la tierra, la casa, el hombre, los androides, la nave, la luna…

Luke, sin embargo, parecía incapaz de serenarse. Los sith, se dijo Mara, no eran serenos. Recurrían a las emociones –especialmente a las negativas– para suplirse de poder, de energía, y utilizaban la Fuerza como una herramienta más para pelear, como si no fuese más que otro sable de luz que empuñar con otra mano. Siempre le había parecido una forma muy triste de utilizar algo tan precioso como aquello. El joven se quitó la capa que llevaba con un movimiento rápido y elegante, y adoptó una pose ofensiva, colocando su arma cuan larga era entre ambos cuerpos.

—Aparta.

—No.

—Los jedi sois más estúpidos de lo que pensaba —espetó. Tan impaciente.

No cruzaron ninguna palabra más. Se mantuvieron contemplándose, analizándose, intentando prever los movimientos que vendrían a continuación antes incluso de que se deslizasen lo más mínimo. La batalla se llevó primero a cabo en sus mentes, rápidas, ágiles, sopesando probabilidades, midiendo consecuencias y efectos. A Mara le sorprendió que tardase tanto en reaccionar, tan ansioso como parecía por poner final a aquel encuentro. Sin embargo, evidentemente, fue él quien dio el primer paso.

Prácticamente volvió a saltar sobre ella, sorprendiéndola con su rapidez. Pero los reflejos de Mara eran también afilados y consiguió detenerlo con un solo giro, _shun_ (2). El choque se mantuvo intenso durante unos segundos, en los que ninguno cedió lo más mínimo frente a su adversario. Fue Luke, de nuevo, quien rompió el contacto, para empezar a atacar de forma mucho más agresiva; _cho mai_ (3), _cho sun_ (4), _cho mok_ (5), todas destinadas a amputarle partes del brazo con la que empuñaba el arma. La sucesión de golpes fue tan rápida, entonces, y con tanta intensidad, que a Mara le costó esquivarlos con la misma facilidad con la que había evitado el resto de golpes. Una gota de sudor se resbaló por su sien y cayó sobre la tierra seca con el último, antes de conseguir apartarlo de su lado.

La sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro del aprendiz de sith hizo que se le revolvieran las tripas; había terminado cediendo terreno para evitar ser desmembrada de tal forma que su desventaja se hacía evidente. Él la había subestimado a ella, pero ella también había infravalorado sus capacidades; su cuerpo estaba en estado de tensión absoluta y podía prever los golpes, pero no la fuerza impresa en los mismos, y la rabia de Luke le daba mucho empuje a sus ataques. Así que respiró una vez más, empuñó el sable con ambas manos en vertical al lado de su cabeza y aguardó en silencio, absolutamente concentrada. No podía ir solo a la defensiva, y eso lo sabía; se había vaciado de emociones negativas, así que no debía de asustarle al atacar. No debía de tener miedo a nada, ni siquiera a su propio comportamiento, porque eso sólo significaría que tenía dudas, y no podía albergar ninguna dentro de su cuerpo. Ningún jedi debía hacerlo, pues eso era lo que separaba a los vivos de los muertos, y aunque la muerte tampoco era territorio desconocido y no debía sentir pavor, la voluntad de vivir era lo que manejaba a las criaturas del universo. Era lo que les ataba a la Fuerza. Y aunque no le daba miedo morir, Mara quería seguir viviendo.

«Haz las cosas, Mara. Nunca lo intentes. Hazlo, o no lo hagas.»

Se lanzó contra él como un disparo de bláster. El cuerpo de Luke la recibió con entereza, y contrarrestó sus ataques con la misma ferocidad con la que los había emitido, pero Mara se sintió capaz de avanzar incluso cuando en apariencia estaban estancados en el mismo sitio. La sucesión de golpes se dibujó con tal rapidez que un ojo inexperto no habría podido seguirlos; los giros, las patadas, los saltos, las esquivas, los retrocesos y los avances, los mandoblazos. Obi-Wan, alejado, contemplaba la batalla; Mara resultaba rápida, letal y certera, y mantenía perfectamente el ritmo contra Luke, quien tampoco estaba cediendo ni un ápice de su terreno. Estaban tan centrados en su objetivo que habían perdido la noción de lo demás mientras danzaban el uno en torno a la otra y viceversa, y el anciano se preguntó a sí mismo cómo terminaría todo aquello.

No sólo la lucha. A fin de cuentas, el encuentro de Mara y de Luke parecía haber estado destinado a suceder desde el momento en que él había decidido ir a buscarla; él había entrelazado sus destinos al aceptarla como discípula, y el camino que habían de recorrer ambos era, al final, el mismo, aunque fuesen en direcciones opuestas. Obi-Wan había sentido una reciprocidad en las emociones de ambos jóvenes mientras se habían analizado durante los primeros segundos; ninguno se había percatado de las vibraciones que habían emitido, tan centrados estaban en el otro, y él las había sentido perfectamente. Aunque sobre fondos distintos, Mara y Luke habían sido capaces de sentir la conexión que les unía, para bien o para mal, y por eso estaban entregados hasta ese extremo en la confrontación que estaba sucediéndose en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, el anciano, secretamente, esperaba que la rivalidad que acababa de nacer entre ellos terminase diluyéndose, porque guardaba la esperanza de que Luke transitase hacia la luz, donde podrían guiarle lejos de la oscuridad y el dolor en la que Vader le había sumergido desde niño. Estaba tan roto, tan destrozado…

«Anakin, ¿qué le has hecho al hijo de Padme? ¿Qué le has hecho a tu propio hijo…?» pensó con enorme tristeza, a la par que el desvío del ataque de Mara volvía a separarles a una distancia prudencial.

Ambos jadeaban, la mirada prendida en la del otro, expectante, intensa, aguardando por el próximo movimiento. En otras circunstancias, pensó Obi-Wan, esa compenetración habría salvado millones de vidas. Ahora, sin embargo, enfrentaba dos por las de todo el universo. Dio un paso hacia delante.

—Basta —dijo con voz firme y autoritaria—. Mara, detente. —La joven giró el rostro hacia él como si acabase de acordarse de que estaba allí. Obediente, enfundó el sable, pero lo mantuvo firmemente aferrado en su mano, y volvió a centrar su atención en su adversario—. Muchacho, déjalo. No podrás vencer a Mara en estas condiciones; tú mismo eres capaz de percatarte de eso. —Luke gruñó, y a Mara le pareció ver que un destello dorado brillaba por debajo del azul de su mirada; sentía su rabia y su frustración; evidentemente no esperaba que ella le hubiese presentado tanta batalla—. Así que no nos hagas perder más el tiempo, ni a mí, ni a mi discípula ni a tu maestro, y regresa a su lado. Quizás allí seas más útil que aquí.

El muchacho, sin embargo, no dio señales de moverse. Permaneció donde estaba, con las manos temblorosas, y no obstante firmemente aferradas a la empuñadura de su sable en dirección hacia ellos. Fue entonces cuando Mara percibió también algo de miedo en su figura, y la compasión la golpeó por dentro, pues cómo de horrible debía de ser enfrentarse tras un fracaso a alguien a quien se tenía tanto pavor. Él pareció percibir su inquietud, y el odio que destiló todo su ser hacia ella fue tan inmenso que estuvo tentada de retroceder, de nuevo. Pero no lo hizo; también se mantuvo clavada donde estaba.

—Si de verdad cree que voy a rendirme...

—No es rendirte. Es asumir la realidad. Y la realidad es que no puedes vencer a Mara, ni con toda tu rabia dominando tus acciones. La Fuerza es muy intensa en ti, Luke, y podrías llegar a ser realmente poderoso, pero tú mismo te coartas con tu actitud. Estás demasiado confundido para explotar todo tu potencial.

El joven permaneció unos segundos más en la misma postura. Entonces se irguió, adoptando de nuevo esa expresión de frialdad que había hecho estremecerse a la padawan en su momento, haciendo desaparecer la hoja de su sabel. Por dentro seguía en llamas, pero se las estaba apañando para templarlas poco a poco.

—Chorradas —espetó.

—No son chorradas, Luke. Eres tan consciente como yo de eso. Por eso has enfundado tu espada.

—Se equivoca, Kenobi. —Paseó la vista por toda la zona, deteniéndose un segundo en la casa antes de volver hacia él—. Ahora apártese o luche conmigo. Esto sólo puede terminar de una manera, y es con la muerte de alguien.

Mara adelantó un pie, dispuesta a continuar batiéndose con él, pero el brazo de Obi-Wan se lo impidió. Su maestro se colocó entre ella y el joven aprendiz de sith, y ante la expresión perpleja de su protegida, apartó su capa marrón para extraer el sable de luz y lo prendió, adoptando la pose defensiva más básica para todos los jedi. No le hizo falta alzar la voz, ni siquiera dirigirse a ella, para que la padawan entendiese que no quería ser interrumpido, así que permaneció detrás, contemplando con cierta ansia la escena, pues no recordaba la última vez que le había visto sacar su arma.

—Sea pues.

Visto y no visto.

Del cuerpo de Luke surgieron cuatro heridas nuevas antes de que ninguno pudiese reaccionar. _Shiim_ (6). Algo tan básico como acertar con el borde del sable láser rápidamente en varias zonas del cuerpo. _Jung ma_ (7). _Dulon_ (8). Mara no había visto nunca antes un cuerpo tan anciano moverse tan rápidamente. ¿Cómo era posible? El _soresu_ (9) de Kenobi no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el suyo, que se le antojó ortopédico, burdo. Su maestro se movía con tanta facilidad que parecía estar bailando alrededor de su contrincante, quien sufría visiblemente para mantener la posición firme. Estaba claro que se encontraba a otro nivel, mucho más avanzado, a pesar de que el cuerpo de Luke era más joven y mucho más vigoroso. Pero la experiencia de Kenobi era un grado a tener en cuenta, a pesar de que empezó a jadear más pronto que tarde.

 _Sun djem_ (10). Luke consiguió evitar que el sable quedase destrozado con la ofensiva de Kenobi, dirigida a desarmarle mediante la destrucción del mismo, pero fue por muy poco. Miró al anciano, jadeante también, afectado por la pelea con Mara y por el desconcierto que le suponía el verse superado por alguien que no debía de poder andar sin ayuda, a su entender. Kenobi era mucho más anciano que él y que su aprendiza, ¿cómo era posible que le superase por tanto? La rabia, siempre la rabia, anidó dentro de él con fuerza. Sin embargo, las palabras del viejo le hicieron mantener ese sentimiento a ralla de forma inconsciente. _Tú mismo te coartas con tu actitud_. ¿Se referiría a aquello? Apretó la empuñadura del sable. Significaba que si dejaba la ira a un lado, ¿su poder sería mayor? Negó con la cabeza con fuerza, intentando desechar esas estúpidas ideas jedi. Su mentor era poderoso porque el reverso tenebroso le hacía poderoso, y el odio era lo que le alimentaba. Desprenderse de ese sentimiento era un absoluto error.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué le costaba tanto? ¿Por qué? No conseguía entenderlo.

La serenidad del anciano le ponía nervioso. Sí, debía de ser eso. No podía entender cómo era capaz de mantener la calma, de sentirse tan tranquilo incluso en esas circunstancias. No tenía ningún sentido. Había sentido dolor dentro de su alma cuando se había acercado a hablarle, zalamero, a través de la Fuerza, pero todo se había esfumado cuando él había cortado la conexión mental con él, y no sólo porque había forzado la separación. Al mirarle, ahora no podía sentir nada que no fuese paz, y aquello le perturbaba enormemente, igual que le había sucedido con la chica. En un principio había sido fácil leer dentro de ella, tan llena de sentimientos, de emociones, que hacer que estallasen habría sido relativamente fácil; le había parecido carne del lado oscuro, y de haber tenido la oportunidad, habría intentado despertar su odio, porque incluso desde la lejanía había sentido su intensa conexión con la Fuerza. Era poderosa. Sin embargo, en un momento de la batalla, no sabía ni cómo ni por qué, había conseguido desprenderse de todo ello y había sido como enfrentarse a la Fuerza pura. Estaba viva. Pensaba. Latía. Pero en la superficie sólo había serenidad. Evidentemente su maestro había perfeccionado aquello, pues debajo de la aparente tranquilidad de Mara había sentido vibrantes sus emociones; con Kenobi, sin embargo, era como intentar leer en un espejo. Sólo podía verse y sentirse a sí mismo; no conseguía ver nada más allá.

Y eso le estaba desestabilizando de tal modo que no conseguía remontar en el enfrentamiento.

 _Shiim._ El corte en la mano le desarmó. Luke ahogó un grito mientras veía cómo el sable caía, encendido, sobre la arena, y en un acto reflejo se aferró a la herida, a pesar de que de ella no manaba sangre. No obstante, ardía. El láser había quemado la carne, y la cicatriz que luciría en el sitio sería un eterno recordatorio de aquel vergonzoso encuentro.

—Déjalo ya, Luke —repitió Obi-Wan— y márchate de aquí. Morir a mis manos no beneficiará absolutamente a nadie, muchacho.

—Cierre la boca. No sabe nada. No entiende nada. —Habló con la cabeza gacha. Su voz sonaba compungida, contraída por el sufrimiento—. No sabe nada.

—No, no lo sé. Pero conozco a Vader, y...

—¡No! —gimió él, alzando unos ojos azules que nadaban en una tristeza y un dolor tan profundos que detuvo el discurso de Obi-Wan—. No. Usted conoció a Anakin Skywalker. No conoce a Darth Vader. No sabe nada de él, ni de mí, ni de nosotros, ni de lo que... ¡No hable como si fuese capaz de entender absolutamente nada! —Se hizo un silencio que resultó desgarrador y asfixiante. Mara lo contemplaba todo desde atrás, sin comprender, sin entender, nadando en emociones que suponía debía de superar. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Estaba tan confundida. Obi-Wan había dicho que era una prueba para ella, mas, ¿en qué sentido?

—Tienes razón. No sé nada. Darth Vader no es más que una caricatura oscura del hombre al que entrené y al que amé como a un hermano. —Guardó la hoja de su sable, que colgó de nuevo del cinturón, y dejó caer ambas manos contra sus costados—. Pero a pesar de todas las monstruosidades que pueda haberte hecho a lo largo de estos años, sí sé que no te matará. Pero el dolor... —Apretó los puños, contemplando la figura del muchacho con desesperación. Mara pudo incluso saborearla. ¿Quién era ese joven, exactamente, y por qué Obi-Wan estaba gastando tanto esfuerzo en dialogar con él?—. Ven con nosotros, Luke.

—¿¡Maestro!? —la voz de Mara sonó cortante detrás de él mientras Kenobi alzaba el brazo y le tendía la mano al muchacho, cuyas pupilas quedaron tan contraídas que sus ojos se convirtieron en dos pozos celestes.

—¿Qué...?

Diez segundos.

1.

Luke, pasmado, contempló el rostro del anciano.

2.

Se mantenía firme y relajado, como en todo momento.

3.

Su mirada brillaba limpia y honesta. Le prometía comprensión y consuelo.

4.

—Obi-Wan, ¿qué significa esto?

6.

—Silencio, Mara.

7.

Luke dirigió la mirada a la mano arrugada del anciano. Sin palabras le estaba prometiendo consuelo y aceptación. Le estaba prometido cariño, e incluso un futuro lejos del sufrimiento.

8.

Le estaba ofreciendo ser el padre que no había tenido nunca.

9.

Le estaba ofreciendo la salvación.

10.

Entonces se echó a reír; pero era una risa sin alegría, llena de amargura y de resignación. Obi-Wan le contempló con tristeza mientras recogía el brazo, conociendo la respuesta incluso antes de que Luke la pronunciase en alto. Mara, por su parte, se sintió dolida. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? ¿Acaso era porque se trataba del discípulo de Vader, o porque se parecía a él, y quería redimirse de su error trayéndole de vuelta a la luz?

—Luke...

Las carcajadas cesaron de golpe, sin previo aviso. De pronto, los ojos de Luke parecían más oscuros que la noche, y antes de que ninguno pudiese reaccionar, alzó la mano herida y les golpeó con la Fuerza hasta hacerles chocar contra el muro de la casucha. Mara amortiguó el impacto como pudo para ambos cuerpos, pero no salieron indemnes de aquello, desde luego. Al pasarse la mano por la nuca la sintió húmeda y pegajosa; sangre.

—Cierre la boca o se la cerraré yo ahora mismo. —Se giró, y antes de que nadie pudiese decirle nada, cogió el sable, lo apagó, y se echó la capa sobre los hombros—. Sois escoria jedi —escupió con odio—. Como eso parece pesar en tus hombros, anciano, la próxima vez que nos veamos me aseguraré de hacerte sentir el castigo que me espera a manos de lord Vader por este fracaso. Ojalá que eso te destruya por dentro.

Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, accedió a la rampa de la nave, que se cerró tras él, y mientras Mara ayudaba a su maestro a levantarse, el vehículo, simplemente, desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

—Maestro, ¿qué...?

La sombra en los ojos del adulto le frenó la lengua. Fue como si le arrancasen parte del corazón y lo tirasen al estómago de un sarlacc, pues nunca, jamás, había visto a Obi-Wan tan absolutamente desolado como en ese momento. La rabia regresó a su interior, pero tan pronto como fue consciente de ella, intentó pasar por encima de ella, patearla, deshacerla. Sin embargo, el dolor permaneció.

—Maestro —llamó, sin éxito—. Padre —repitió con voz más suave, y esa vez sí que obtuvo una reacción por parte del hombre, que la miró como si acabase de volver de algún lugar muy lejano—. Padre, ¿estás bien?

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se erguía, observándola con intensidad. Avergonzada agachó la cabeza y se separó. Sin embargo, le sorprendió sentir los brazos de Obi-Wan rodeándola en un abrazo que no recordaba haber sentido en todos los días de su vida. El anciano la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo marchito, y Mara sintió que la inundaba un llanto extraño e incontrolable.

—Lo siento, Mara. Lo siento mucho. —La chica permaneció quieta durante los primeros segundos, incapaz de comprender nada. Cuando se encontró con fuerzas para reaccionar, le rodeó también con timidez, absolutamente extraña a ese tipo de afecto físico, pero llena de una calidez que prometió guardar en su mente para el resto de su vida—. Mis continuos fracasos serán tu carga.

—Padre, ¿qué estás...?

—Lo siento, hija —continuó, dejando perpleja a la pobre muchacha—. Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Buenas! En primer lugar, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ha sido intenso y complejo de escribir, especialmente por la escena de esgrima, pero la verdad es que me siento bastante contenta con el resultado. Esta nota es, de hecho, para dejaros un pequeño apéndice con los movimientos que han sido mencionados a lo largo del combate. Yo os voy a dejar una sencilla explicación, pero para más información, os aconsejo que os acerquéis por la wookieepedia, donde podréis encontrar más información al respecto. Si lo hacéis, os aconsejo que busquéis siempre el apartado 'Legends', que es el que me baso para crear esta historia.

 _(1) Pose del centro del saber._

 _(2)_ Shun. Giro de 360º realizado con una sola mano, ganando velocidad para el ataque.

 _(3) Cho mai._ Golpe que se utiliza para cortar la mano del arma del/de la oponente.

 _(4) Cho sun._ Golpe que se utiliza para cortar el brazo del arma del/de la oponente.

 _(5) Cho mok._ Golpe que se utiliza para cortar cualquier miembro del/de la oponente.

 _(6) Shiim._ Golpe con el que se busca hacer heridas más pequeñas al/a la oponente con la punta del sable láser.

 _(7) Jung ma._ Giro de 360º cuyo poder es obtenido por el ataque inminente del/de la oponente.

 _(8) Dulon._ Esta es la más complicada de explicar. La parte de delante empuñadura se sujeta a la altura del vientre con la hoja ascendiendo treinta grados, y se dará un giro para colocarse en la espalda del/de la rival, que será cortada. Más o menos. Me ha sido difícil traducirlo, la verdad.

 _(9) Soresu._ También conocida como la Forma III, es el estilo de lucha que utiliza Obi-Wan, basada en una máxima cobertura defensiva, minimizando la exposición a otras armas.

 _(10). Sun djem._ Golpe que se utiliza para desarmar o destruir el arma del/de la oponente, con intención de no herirle.

Y creo que esto es todo. ¡Un saludo y gracias de nuevo por leer!


	4. Chapter 03

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de George Lucas, de Lucasfilms, de Disney y demás, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

Recomiendo escuchar la segunda parte del capítulo con las canciones Cantina Band y Cantina Band #2 de la B.S.O de la saga original, y la tercera parte con el Princess Leia's theme. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

 **Capítulo 03.**

En hibernación, Luke no tenía sueños, cosa que agradecía.

La nave que había usado para llegar a Tatooine tenía un sistema de soporte vital lo suficientemente bueno como para que no fuese necesario pasar el trayecto hasta su destino en condiciones mínimas, pero en esa ocasión no parecía una mala idea. Al menos así tendría algo de paz. Sin embargo, aún no se había atrevido a entrar en trance, porque el miedo le recorría el cuerpo como una serpiente.

La Estrella de la Muerte no estaba situada demasiado lejos de Tatooine, en realidad. El viaje duraba menos de un día a velocidad luz, por lo que había esperado las horas pertinentes para poder ponerse en contacto con su maestro y comunicarle su fracaso. Había preferido hacerlo a distancia, ya que así el encuentro resultaría... menos doloroso. Como consecuencia, había abandonado el planeta desértico a primera hora de la mañana, y entonces había conseguido entablar conexión con el destructor de Vader, el Ejecutor, que estaba ya en el campo de tracción de la estación espacial del Emperador. Al colocarse frente al holocomunicador había temblado, pero al arrodillarse frente a la imagen de su maestro había conseguido mantener el temple y mostrarse sereno. Todo pura farsa. Lord Vader podía percibir sus inquietudes incluso a esa distancia, y Luke lo sabía. El terror le anegaba la capacidad de pensar con claridad, y cuando sus ojos celestes se toparon con el casco negro del sith, el muchacho supo que el castigo que le esperaba iba a ser el más duro de cuantos había recibido hasta el momento.

—Lord Vader.

—¿Has tenido éxito?

Los cinco segundos en los que se permitió mantener el silencio fueron de los más angustiantes que recordaba. Nunca había fracasado en su cometido; nunca. De hecho, hacía ya mucho tiempo que Vader no necesitaba aplicarle un correctivo. El que le había dado en la nave alderaaniana había sido el primero desde que el Emperador lo devolviese a su cuidado, después de muchos años. ¿Quizás cinco o seis? Luke no habría sido capaz de recordarlo ni aunque si mente hubiese estado rondando por esa información. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en controlar la bilis que amenazaba por desbordarle los labios.

—No, mi señor.

Vader también mantuvo un silencio tan increíblemente cortante que sólo respirar resultaba doloroso. Sufrió un ligero espasmo en las manos que consiguió controlar con rapidez mientras rogaba porque todo empezase y terminase pronto, porque la espera era siempre lo peor. Siempre. Sin embargo, el tiempo se sucedía lentamente sin que nada ocurriese, así que Luke lo interpretó como que esperaba una explicación de su parte, de por qué la única persona que nunca le había fallado en todo ese tiempo había fracasado.

—Había... alguien en Tatooine. Alguien versado en las artes jedi. No... no pude vencerle.

—¿Un jedi? ¿En Tatooine? —su voz sonó afiladamente peligrosa. Luke supo que un paso en falso podría costarle la vida. No era la primera vez que lo había escuchado así—. ¿Quién?

—Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi, señor. Su antiguo maestro —era una aclaración innecesaria, pero le salió sola de los labios—. Aparentemente vivía allí como ermitaño. Él encontró a los androides, probablemente.

—Obi-Wan Kenobi... —Al estar cubierto por completo, no había posibilidad de contemplar ninguna emoción en su cuerpo; sólo a través de su voz, Vader dejaba fluir sus sentimientos, y después de tantos años, Luke se vanagloriaba de ser capaz de reconocer cada pequeño matiz. En ese momento, sin embargo, no se sintió capaz—. Obi-Wan... —Su respiración mecánica le retumbó en los oídos—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no has podido vencer a un anciano decrépito que lleva años escondido detrás de una roca mugrienta como Tatooine? —el golpe de ira en su voz fue tan repentino que Luke tembló otra vez. La respiración del muchacho era cada vez más agitada, y notaba cómo el sudor le resbalaba por dentro del cuello de la ropa.

—Lo siento, maestro. Sigue siendo más poderoso de lo que habría podido imaginar. Consiguió derrotarme.

Entonces vino el primer envite. Vader casi nunca usaba esa técnica, la favorita del Emperador, porque prefería el castigo directo. Pero su conciencia se resintió, asfixiada, bajo el peso del sufrimiento que Vader le introdujo en el cuerpo a través de la Fuerza. No era algo concreto ni fácil de explicar; a fin de cuentas, no era sencillo torturar a través de la mente. Se trataba más bien un bombardeo de imágenes cruentas asociadas a vivencias que le habían resultado insoportables en su momento y que parecían activar algo en su cerebro que le hacía sentir un indescriptible dolor. La nave se llenó con sus gritos, pero no suplicó ni una vez; rogar no servía de nada, generalmente, sólo esperar a que todo terminase tal cual había comenzado.

—Regresa cuanto antes a la Estrella de la Muerte. —No sabía en qué momento había terminado a cuatro patas en el suelo, ni cuándo había terminado vomitando. Al oír de nuevo la voz de su maestro asintió con la cabeza, aunque no la alzó—. ¿Me has oído?

—Sí... Sí, maestro. Estaré allí cuanto antes.

Tras eso la imagen del sith se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado, dejando al muchacho solo, tembloroso y con el rostro anegado de lágrimas que se apresuró en borrar de su piel, furioso una vez más. Se levantó a paso ligero, limpió el suelo de la nave, introdujo los datos para llegar a la zona donde se encontraba su destino y accedió a la velocidad de la luz. Después de eso se sentó en el pequeño catre que había en uno de los costados del vehículo para descansar y desde entonces ahí estaba, intentando decidirse sobre si hibernar o no. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba allí? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No podía saberlo.

El recuerdo de Vader se mezclaba con lo sucedido en el planeta desértico y le torturaba. No sólo porque no le había contado nada de la conversación con Kenobi -cierto era que él tampoco le había dado opción a ello-, sino porque en el fondo no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo. Algo dentro de su corazón le decía que era mejor que se quedase con las palabras del anciano para sí mismo, a pesar de que lo primero que había sentido al marcharse era deseos de borrar todo lo referente a ese maldito viejo, porque sólo le producía sentimientos encontrados. Su conciencia se había acercado a la de él de forma tan sosegada y amigable que se había sentido horrorizado al principio, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, y por eso había podido entablar contacto con él. En seguida se había reprendido por su estupidez, pero se había encontrado sintiéndose incapaz de apartarse. ¿Cuánto hacía que alguien se le había acercado y le había hablado con tanta calidez? Recordaba que todo él se había estremecido ante ese contacto tan suave, y recordaba haber pensado si no era así como un padre debía de hacer sentir a su hijo.

Ahora se reprendía enormemente por ello, por mostrarse tan débil, pero desde el encuentro con Leia en su nave estaba absolutamente descontrolado. Siempre que se topaba con ella sentimientos que no sabía que tenía parecían aparecer de la nada para volverle completamente loco. Se preguntaba si en el fondo no sería mejor que ahora que la habían atrapado la ejecutasen; quizás con su muerte todo volviese a los cauces que se suponía que debía seguir, y dejase de hacer y pensar estupideces que le alejaban del camino de Vader y del Emperador.

Como las dudas que Obi-Wan había plantado dentro de él.

 _«Ven con nosotros, Luke»_ , le había dicho. _«Ven con nosotros»_ , había repetido dentro de su cabeza. _«Este no es tu destino. Aléjate de todo este dolor y de toda esta tristeza. Tú no eres como tu padre. Eres mejor. Puedo notar el bien dentro de ti... Déjanos ayudarte.»_

Ir con ellos.

Al pensarlo ahora sólo podía sonreír con amargura. Por supuesto que sí. Ir con él. Se miró las manos mientras sentía el dolor arremolinarse dentro de su cuerpo; ya no había salvación posible para alguien como él, con los dedos tan manchados de sangre. Vivía sumido en las tinieblas desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y era prácticamente lo único que recordaba y que conocía. La gente como él no podía caminar de vuelta hacia la luz, donde Obi-Wan le contemplaba con esos ojos compasivos, y desde donde Mara brillaba al lado de su maestro.

Mara.

Tampoco le había hablado de Mara.

Había dicho claramente a Vader que había visto sólo a Obi-Wan, y que había sido él quien había encontrado a los androides, ocultándole a posta la existencia de la discípula. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. En realidad no creía que hubiese un motivo más allá de que aquel detalle sólo habría hecho que el castigo se prolongase más de lo que se había dado, pero en realidad le resultaba contraproducente, porque terminaría contándoselo, y la pena por ocultárselo sería casi tan grande como la que habría recibido por confesarle que ella le había hecho frente sin vacilar, sin posibilidad de derrotarla.

Apretó los puños sobre su ropa oscura. Algo ardió de nuevo dentro de él al recordar el combate contra Mara; la había subestimado completamente. No habría esperado que la serenidad de los jedi pudiese equipararse a la rabia de los sith. Por supuesto, él aún no era uno propiamente dicho; no había pasado la prueba final y aún quedaban muchos aspectos en su ser que pulir, como esa estúpida debilidad que sentía por Leia, que le volvía blando. Aun así le había desconcertado. Sus movimientos habían sido tan gráciles, tan fluidos, y al mismo tiempo tan intensos. ¿Ese era el verdadero poder de un jedi? ¿La capacidad de explotar su potencial manteniendo la mente en paz? No tenía sentido… Había visto a Vader enfrentarse a muchos jedis incluso después de la época más prolífica de la Purga; escoria que se había escondido como había podido en la galaxia, y ninguno le había parecido gran cosa frente a su maestro. Y según había sabido, se había tratado de grandes maestras y maestros jedi. ¿Era Obi-Wan muy diferente, entonces, y por eso el nivel de Mara era superior a lo que podría haber esperado en una aprendiza de jedi? ¿O acaso él era tan débil que una simple padawan podía hacerle frente? ¿No estaba, acaso, ni remotamente cerca de sus mentores?

Resultaba tan frustrante. Casi tanto como lo cerca que había estado de ceder ante las palabras de serpiente de Kenobi. De no haber sido porque el Emperador le vigilaba en todo momento, quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado. Desde el primer momento en que lo había tomado bajo su mando, a diferencia de Vader, Darth Sidious había establecido una conexión con él a través de la Fuerza que le permitía vigilarle cuando estaba a solas, sin supervisión. Debía de haber notado sus grandes vacilaciones mientras escuchaba al jedi, y le había aplicado el correctivo necesario. Era un honor que el Emperador tuviese en mente su seguridad en todo momento, pero en el fondo le asustaba la idea de que fuese absolutamente consciente de todas las dudas y todos los secretos que guardaba dentro de sí. Le aterrorizaba lo que pudiese hacerle la próxima vez que se encontrasen…

Se frotó los ojos con las manos, decidiendo en ese momento recostarse para hibernar. Había dejado puesta la alarma en el vehículo que le despertaría cuando estuviese a punto de salir de la velocidad luz, así que respiró profundamente una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y reducir sus constantes vitales al mínimo. Afortunadamente, en la hibernación, no había sueños…

* * *

Mos Eisley era un auténtico tugurio, al igual que el antro en el que estaban bebiendo, pero era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para encontrar un trabajo, aunque fuese un trabajo de mierda. El ruido de la cantina, mezcla de las incesantes charlas y de la estruendosa música que sonaba de fondo, tenía atontados a la mayoría de los clientes, fugitivos, caza recompensas y contrabandistas, pero no a él. No a Han Solo. Con los dedos aferrados al cristal recalentado de su vaso medio vacío, contemplaba la vida que se movía por allí dentro, vigilando a todos los idiotas que le ignoraban y a los que aparentaban hacerlo. No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que después de los "pequeños problemillas" que estaba teniendo con esa babosa gigante y fétida no iba a tener a nadie detrás de su cabeza; con Chewie al lado se sentía más seguro, cierto, pero tampoco se trataba un crío indefenso que no era capaz de disparar un mísero bláster. Y si llevaba vivo y en libertad todo ese tiempo no era, desde luego, por tratarse de un novato incapaz de mantenerse alerta.

Su socio estaba en la barra cuando les vio entrar.

Desentonaban tanto que sólo si hubiesen llevado encima un enorme cartel con luces de neón avisando de que eran presas fáciles habrían resultado más discretos. Han se rió entre dientes antes de darle otro sorbo a su bebida, disfrutando de lo fuerte de su sabor. El viejo no parecía gran cosa, de todos modos, pero la chica... ¿Qué haría tan joven con un pellejo como él? No fue el único en percatarse de su presencia, desde luego, pero hasta él sintió asco de las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Cerdos galácticos había por todas partes, y no todos eran precisamente gamorreanos. Hubo uno que incluso se atrevió a cogerle del hombro para atraerla hacia él, un imbécil con una nariz echa puré que estaba al lado de un cara culo.

—Otro espectáculo —susurró. Ahora ella se pondría a gritar y...

¡Wow! Soltó una carcajada al ver cómo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo la chica le rompía la muñeca con toda la serenidad del mundo para dejarle ahí retorciéndose entre dolores. La gente de los alrededores contempló la novedad durante unos segundos antes de volver a sus quehaceres; al parecer les inspiraba tanta lástima como a él. El viejo ni se había girado, por cierto. Conversaba muy entretenido con un idiota peludo que le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

—¿Chewie?

El wookie asintió con la cabeza antes de señalar la mesa donde se encontraba él, y se adelantó, probablemente para informarle de lo que fuese que le acababa de contar el viejo. Esperaba que al menos fuese un trabajo lo suficientemente sustancioso como para poder pagarle por fin a Jabba. Como tenían aspecto de pardillos, esperaba poder sacarles al menos los 10.000 créditos que le hacían falta para que su cabeza saliese por fin del mercado de cazarecompensas.

—¿De dónde has sacado al viejales? —la voz gutural de Chewie intentó resonar en un tono más bajo de lo habitual, aunque sin demasiado éxito. Afortunadamente, no muchas personas eran duchas en el idioma de su amigo—. Así que buscan un piloto, ¿eh? Bueno, bueno, veamos qué podemos conseguir de estos imbéciles llamativos.

No tardaron en llegar a la mesa. La chica fue la primera en atrapar su atención, de nuevo. De cerca era incluso guapa; su melena rojiza y dorada era imposible de ignorar, incluso recogida en la adusta trenza que llevaba. Tenía, además, unos impresionantes ojos verdes, unas pestañas pardas que parecían interminables, y unos labios sonrosados y llamativos en medio de un rostro tostado por los soles de Tatooine, lleno de pecas, y era increíblemente joven. ¿Cuántos años podía tener, diecisiete, dieciocho? Recién salida del cascarón... y tan horriblemente seria ni tan terriblemente disgustada por tener que tratar con su persona... ¡Como si él no fuese un regalo para la vista!

—Han Solo. Capitán del _Halcón Milenario._ Chewie dice que necesitáis un pasaje para el sistema Alderaan.

El anciano parecía más a gusto que ella, no obstante, como si estuviese habituado a ese tipo de transacciones. Sólo con mirarle a los ojos Han supo que le traería problemas, porque tenía esa intensa mirada que sólo podía catalogar de 'viejo chalado', a pesar de lo sereno que se mostraba. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no podía contar con tener una travesía tranquila si accedía a llevarles con ellos en el _Halcón_. Sin embargo no tenía demasiadas opciones; estaba realmente desesperado por conseguir dinero, e incluso dispuesto a aceptar a una cría que se creía demasiado buena y un viejales con aspecto de ermitaño pirado.

—Sí, de hecho. Si se trata de una nave rápida —apuntó.

¿En serio? ¿Le estaba vacilando? Enarcó una ceja antes de inclinarse hacia delante para continuar hablando.

—¿Una nave rápida? ¿Nunca habéis oído hablar del _Halcón Milenario_? —inquirió, entre curioso, escéptico y un poco indignado.

—¿Deberíamos de haber oído hablar? —¿En serio? Bufó hastiado antes de encarar a esos posibles clientes.

—Es la nave que hizo la carrera Kessel en menos de doce parsecs. —Lo cierto es que la falta de reacción por parte de la pareja le irritó bastante. ¿Ni siquiera un triste 'ooh'? ¿Es que habían vivido aislados o qué? Aún así, orgulloso, continuó alardeando de su pequeña, porque el que pusiesen en duda su velocidad era incluso insultante—. He dado esquinazo a naves imperiales. Y no sólo a cruceros sino naves grandes del tipo corelia. —La chica le estaba empezado a cabrear, con esa expresión impasible—. ¿Es suficientemente rápida para ti, viejo? ¿Cuál es la carga?

—Sólo pasajeros. Yo, esta chica, dos androides. Y ninguna pregunta a contestar.

Han se rió. Lo que suponía. Pasajeros problemáticos y viaje comprometido. Su intuición estaba lejos de fallarle, aún.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún tipo de problema local?

—Digamos que preferimos evitar embarazosos contactos imperiales.

¡Ahí estaba! La oportunidad para sacar dinero que había estado esperando. Bien, desde luego pensaba aprovecharla.

—Bueno, ese es el quid de la cuestión, ¿no? Os costará entonces algo extra. —El viejo le miró como si nada de lo que fuese a decir pudiese sorprenderle. Han se sintió realmente inquieto. No estaba muy seguro de que aquel tipo le gustase en absoluto—. Diez mil. Por adelantado.

—¿¡Diez mil!? —espetó ella, diciendo algo por primera vez en todo el rato y mostrando algo de indignación que le resultó a Han de lo más agradable—. Padre... —Vaya, eso no se lo había esperado. ¿No era muy mayor para tener una hija tan joven como aquella? La mano del viejo sobre su brazo había cortado cualquier tipo de réplica de lleno, y Han sonrió entre dientes, pero de nuevo, al centrar la mirada sobre el anciano, se sintió inquieto.

—Podemos pagarte dos mil ahora más quince mil cuando lleguemos a Alderaan. —Ella se giró hacia él, contemplándole como si estuviese loco, pero para Han fue música para sus oídos.

—Diecisiete, ¿eh? —El adulto asintió con la cabeza. ¡Menudos pardillos desesperados! Iban a salvarle de terminar con el culo emparedado en uno de los perturbadores juegos de Jabba; de haber podido, les habría besado allí mismo. Sonrió brevemente antes de finalizar el trato—. De acuerdo, tenéis nave. Partiremos tan pronto como lleguéis. Muelle de carga 94.

—94 —repitió el viejo—. Bien. Haremos unos ajustes y nos encontraremos allí cuanto antes. Vámonos, Mara.

El hombre se levantó casi con parsimonia, pero la chica permaneció contemplándole con el ceño fruncido unos segundos más. Han le sostuvo la mirada, divertido, retador, durante unos segundos, pero de pronto, sin saber por qué, empezó a sentirse cada vez más inquieto. Sus ojos eran tremendamente intensos; tanto que tuvo la desagradable sensación de que estaba leyendo dentro de su cabeza sin ningún tipo de reparo ni de dificultad. Como si fuese capaz de abrirle en dos sólo con quedarse así, observándole fijamente. La sonrisa que había tenido en el rostro se desdibujó, y de forma inconsciente desvió la mano hacia el bláster que portaba en la pierna.

—Mara —insistió el anciano—. Tenemos que irnos.

Sólo entonces la chica parpadeó, rompiendo el contacto visual, y se levantó con la misma tranquilidad que el adulto. Han soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo, apartó los dedos de su arma y les siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron del local. Entonces se giró hacia Chewie con el triunfo resonando en la voz.

—¡Diecisiete mil! Esos dos deben de estar realmente desesperados y a mí pueden salvarme el pellejo. —Se levantaron a la par para salir—. Vuelve a la nave y prepáralo todo.

Sin embargo, Han no pudo avanzar demasiado. En el momento en que el wookie se perdió de vista, la irritante voz de Greedo apareció frente a él, así como toda su repelente figura verdosa, apuntándole con un arma directamente al pecho.

—¿Ibas a alguna parte, Solo?

Mierda. Aparentando la tranquilidad que sabía que debía de mantener en ese tipo de situaciones, empezó a retroceder lentamente hasta que su cuerpo dio con la pared que tenía detrás y se vio obligado a tomar asiento. Lo hizo como si hubiese sido su intención todo el tiempo, no como si un movimiento en falso por su parte pudiese hacer que su vida peligrase. Greedo se sentó justo enfrente de él sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

—Pues sí, Greedo. De hecho iba a hablar directamente con tu jefe. Dile a Jabba que ya tengo el dinero.

Han suspiró hastiado cuando el rodiano empezó a responderle, y de forma muy disimulada y controlada, colocó una pierna por encima de la otra, formando un ángulo de noventa grados y cubriendo de este modo su bláster. Sólo por si las moscas.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo en su propio idioma, entendible, aún así, para el humano—. Debiste haberle pagado cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Jabba ha puesto un precio a tu cabeza tan grande que todos los cazadores de recompensas de la galaxia te estarán buscando pronto. —Su risa le dio pereza. Menudo cretino—. Suerte que te he encontrado primero...

—Sí, pero esta vez tengo el dinero.

—Si me lo das, olvidaré que te he visto.

—No lo tengo conmigo. —Actuaba como si nada, con naturalidad, distrayendo los dedos de la mano izquierda contra la pared de atrás como si ese idiota no estuviese a punto de dispararle. Muy despacio deslizó la mano derecha hacia la funda del arma, que abrió con cuidado para que los cierres no hiciesen ruido—. Dile a Jabba...

—Jabba está harto de ti. No tiene tiempo para contrabandistas que arrojan su cargamento a la primera señal de un crucero imperial. —Vaya, aquello dolió.

—Incluso a mí me abordan a veces. —Se aferró al arma con fuerza y la sacó despacio, despacio... —. ¿Crees que tenía otra opción?

—Eso díselo a Jabba. Quizás sólo se quede con tu nave.

Separó la mano de la pared, adoptando una expresión mucho menos burlona y mucho más seria.

—Por encima de mi cadáver.

—Esa es la idea. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto.

—Sí. Seguro que sí. —Y disparó.

El tiro de Greedo chocó contra la pared tras esquivarlo fácilmente, y su cadáver calcinado cayó sobre la mesa como un plomo cuando su disparo acertó en el pecho de la criatura. De nuevo, los comensales se distrajeron un segundo ante el estallido del cuerpo de Greedo. El olor a carne quemada inundó la zona y Han se levantó, casi perezoso, mientras guardaba el bláster en su funda, de nuevo. Se dirigió al dueño del local y le tiró dinero extra mientras se disculpaba por el desastre que había ocasionado como si hubiese derramado simplemente un vaso, y no acabase de dejarle a un rodiano muerto. Tampoco le dedicó demasiados pensamientos. Nunca había soportado a Greedo.

Ya en el exterior colocó los brazos en jarra y respiró profundamente. La perspectiva de un dinero tan cuantioso le animó lo suficiente como para esbozar de nuevo una sonrisa, y sin más perspectiva que la de cumplir un trabajo, se dirigió hacia el hangar donde descansaba el _Halcón_.

* * *

En el otro lado del universo, con la mirada perdida en el cielo azul, Bail Organa sentía que no viviría para ver el final de la guerra.

No habría sabido decir por qué, ni explicar el motivo con palabras. Simplemente era una sensación que le ahogaba el pecho; o quizás aún más, era una certeza. El adulto se aferró a las barandillas de la terraza de sus aposentos con fuerza, intentando no sentirse la persona más pesimista del planeta, pero no era algo que pudiese controlar. Él no era un jedi, a fin de cuentas, que hubiese aprendido a lidiar con sus emociones. Se trataba de sólo un hombre y que había puesto mucho esfuerzo -quizás demasiado- en ganar un conflicto que no estaba totalmente seguro de que fuese a terminar.

Sonrió al pensar en lo que Leia le habría dicho si hubiese podido conocer sus pensamientos. Probablemente le habría lanzado una mirada de reproche antes de comenzar con un discurso sobre el motivo por el que no podía perder las esperanzas ni rendirse que le haría sentirse al mismo tiempo orgulloso y triste; por un lado, porque se había convertido en una mujer excepcional, por otro porque precisamente le recordaba demasiado a su madre, y pensar en Padme era algo que siempre hacía que se le estremeciese el corazón. La había amado como a una hermana, y verla marchitarse en la flor de la vida se había llevado parte de su juventud con ella; a pesar de todo siempre había intentado recordarla tal y como había sido antes de la llegada del Imperio, tan fuerte y tan llena de vida. Gracias a Leia aquello no había sido tan difícil, pues había tanto de Padme en ella… su entrega, su determinación, su pasión y su fortaleza. Era difícil no verla reflejada en la joven.

 _Es todo Padme, ¿verdad, Bail? No hay nada del padre,_ le había dicho Breha una vez. A Bail se le habían atragantado las palabras en la garganta antes de poder asentir con la cabeza y no responder nada más, pues no quería inquietar a su esposa.

Pero lo cierto era que también había de Anakin en Leia, aunque nunca se hubiesen relacionado lo suficiente. Había tratado con él lo suficiente en las Guerras Clon como para ver algo de lo impetuoso del carácter del antiguo jedi en su hija, así como su temperamento rabioso e irascible, puesto que Leia cuando odiaba, odiaba de verdad e intensamente. No era un sentimiento pasajero ni fácil de calmar, sino que le arraigaba muy dentro y le llevaba casi a ser incapaz de cambiar una opinión sobre alguien a quien detestase. Eso, desde luego, no lo había sacado de Padme, que era un alma bondadosa y compasiva como las que más, a pesar de todo. No, la amargura de Leia era como la de Anakin. Durante muchos años le habían atemorizado las leves muestras de la herencia jedi en ella, pues le asustaba que la encontrasen, y a sí mismo, que al final terminase recorriendo la misma senda que su progenitor.

Afortunadamente, no había sucedido ni una cosa ni la otra. Aunque tenía una intuición increíble y gozaba de unos reflejos muy por encima de la media, Leia nunca había hecho nada que hiciese a los demás sospechar que pudiese ser sensible a la Fuerza; no sabía si porque no la había heredado o porque no la había desarrollado, pero Bail igualmente lo agradecía. Si no, nunca se habría atrevido a llevarla al Senado y a pasearla cerca de Darth Vader… y de su aprendiz.

La imagen del joven Luke le inundó la mente y le hizo sentir una profunda pena. Habría reconocido al hermano de Leia en cualquier parte, por supuesto, ya que era idéntico a su padre cuando él le había conocido; igual de rubio, con los mismos ojos azules, prácticamente el mismo rostro… Sin embargo la mayoría de la gente que había conocido a Skywalker no lo relacionaba con él, tanto porque se pensaba que el jedi había muerto como porque casi nadie sabía que Padme se había quedado embarazada, y mucho menos de Anakin. Sólo cuatro personas en la galaxia tenían esa información; cinco, porque estaba convencido de que Vader lo sabía. Lo que no podía comprender era cómo no había asociado nunca a Leia con Padme, con lo parecidas que eran.

«Quizás la ha olvidado», se dijo. «Y quizás eso sea lo mejor para todo el mundo...»

—Bail, ¿te encuentras bien?

La imagen de su esposa apareció a su lado, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vestido azul oscuro. El antiguo senador le dirigió una mirada cariñosa antes de cogerla por el hombro y colocarla justo a su lado, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo. A la única persona a la que había querido más que a Leia y a su madre era a su esposa, Breha, incansable compañera, reina de Alderaan e instigadora de su alianza con la Rebelión. Breha había sido la que llena de energía, de fuerza, le había mirado firmemente a los ojos cuando el Imperio había empezado a someter sistemas mediante la opresión y el terror, y le había dicho que no podían permanecer al margen.

—Somos un planeta pacífico, sí, pero no podemos dejar que la injusticia campe a sus anchas, Bail. Nuestra República lleva en pie más de tres mil años y no podemos permitir que alguien como Palpatine la destroce sólo por su ambición. Debemos hacer algo.

Y lo habían hecho.

Él se había convertido en la voz fuera del planeta dentro del consejo de la Rebelión, y Breha dentro. La reina se había encargado de crear de forma clandestina una fuerte conciencia anti-imperialista en todos los rincones de su mundo; un gran número de voluntarias y voluntarios salían de las clases en los colegios que impartía su esposa, encargada de la educación de las hijas e hijos de Alderaan, y muchas familias nobles gestionaban parte de sus recursos para ayudar, en secreto, al grupo. Bail sentía que su aportación era realmente ínfima en comparación con el trabajo de su esposa, pero lo ejercía con orgullo y la ayudaba con pasión en aras de encontrar un futuro mejor para el mundo. Para Leia.

—¿Bail? —repitió ella, observándole preocupada—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí y no. —Respondió crípticamente. Volvió a mirarla; las arrugas empezaban a vislumbrarse en su piel blanca, pero su cabello seguía tan oscuro como siempre. El de él, en cambio, empezaba a poblarse de canas—. Es sólo que tengo la impresión de que no volveremos a ver a Leia nunca más.

Breha se giró por completo hacia él, interponiendo su cuerpo entre la baranda y el hombre. Le sacaba una cabeza, pero nunca parecía pequeña ni indefensa; lo llenaba todo con su presencia. Bail suspiró mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ambas manos, intentando llenarse del recuerdo de su esposa, de su olor y de la belleza de su mirada. La mujer, en cambio, se aferró a sus brazos con suavidad, alarmada por las palabras de su marido, de su fiel y tierno Bail, siempre sereno, pero últimamente demasiado ausente y triste.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha estado teniendo inquieto todos estos días? Oh, Bail. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—No lo sé, Breha. No lo sé. —El viento meció suavemente los cabellos de la pareja—. Pero cada vez se hace más pesado y más cierto en mi corazón. Lo sentí el día que se marchó de Alderaan y sigo notándolo ahora, cada vez más hondo. Creo que nuestros días están contados, esposa mía; y aunque no me asusta la muerte, sí que lamento no poder contarle a Leia toda la verdad acerca de ella, de su padre y de su hermano.

Breha frunció los labios y apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de su marido. El latido de su corazón era cauto, tranquilo y constante; su olor denso, como el de los bosques de su planeta. Llevaba casada con él más de veinte años y no había un sólo día en que se arrepintiese de haberlo hecho, pues nadie podría haberle ayudado mejor que él con las cargas que desde joven había tenido que soportar al cargo de un reinado que podría haber resultado abrumador de no haberle tenido a su lado. Dentro de sí buscó la energía para apartar esas ideas pesimistas de su cabeza, pero aún recordaba la expresión de Leia en su rostro cuando se habían despedido, semanas atrás, en el muelle de embarque. Era casi como su hija hubiese tenido la misma sensación que Bail, y sus abrazos y sus besos le habían sabido a despedidas definitivas.

—Si así fuese, estoy segura de que Leia nos perdonará. —Le sintió sonreír, aunque no le veía—. Sabrá que lo hicimos para protegerla de la verdad, demasiado horrible para ser contada.

El beso llegó suave, como todos los anteriores. No solían hacerlo en público porque el protocolo no les dejaba, pero en privado siempre sabían a ternura y un amor maduro que les había ido llenando con el paso de los años. Cuando sus labios se separaron, sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en el firmamento, que empezaba a oscurecerse poco a poco.

—Ojalá tengas razón, Breha. Ojalá tengas razón…

Sólo siete días después, Alderaan desaparecería de la galaxia para siempre.


End file.
